Doce Crepúsculo
by Aline Higurashi e Kaori-sann
Summary: Crepúsculo. a decadência; o declínio de qualquer um. Então... Por que será tão doce?
1. Prólogo

**Doce Crepúsculo**

**_"A decadência; o declínio de qualquer um. Então... Por que será tão doce?"_**

**Prólogo**

_Minha respiração embaçava o vidro do carro me impedindo de ver as árvores e a estrada escurecendo. Tenho que confessar que estava nervosa e essa era a segunda vez que fazia isso, mas minha família esta ajudando bastante. Apesar do receio. Eu sei que eles estão receosos._

_- Acha que consegue?_

_Assenti com um balanço de cabeça. Minha mãe estava mais pálida do que as nuvens que cobriam o céu. A chuva que caia torrencialmente estava aumentando. Parecia um sinal de que eu estava chegando. Qualquer um poderia estar morrendo de frio naquela situação. Mas não eu. Minha criação não me permitia sentir frio. Ou até mesmo estremecer. Eu tinha e precisava ser forte. Mas forte do que qualquer coisa no mundo, já que a eternidade me pertencia._

_- De um jeito ou de outro, não temos escolha. – a voz grossa do meu pai fez com que minha mãe voltasse a tremer o queixo._

_- Eu sei._

_Estava começando a ficar indignada com a reação deles. EU é que devia estar assim e não eles! E eu estou normal! No mínimo, eu achava que devia ter tido um ataque._

_A viagem estava se tornando cada vez mais longa. Parecia que alguns dias ainda não seriam suficientes para eu chegar ao meu destino e realizar minha tarefa. Acho que nem o tempo quisesse que eu realizasse. Não sei dizer, mas agora, que eu estou aqui e sabendo que vou fazer aquilo, eu tremo, mesmo não podendo. Eu simplesmente não podia fazer aquilo. Porém, não dizem que o dever nos chama?_

_Foi ai que aconteceu. As coisas giraram como não deviam. Senti o sinto me enforcando de leve e meus pais gritando antes de algo bater fortemente contra a gente. As coisas ficaram confusas antes da mão da minha mãe cair mole e uma figura estranha sorrir para mim. Eu não lembrava dele lá._

**OoOoOoO**

Eeeee, fic nova!! É a primeira "Fic das Férias" xD  
E ai, continua? Sim, não?  
Mandem reviews!! #carinha de cão abondonado#


	2. Capítulo 1

**Doce Crepúsculo**

"**Crepúsculo: A decadência; o declínio de qualquer um. Então... por que será que é tão doce?"**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 1**

Branco. Era a única cor que se via. Mesmo com a pequena abertura da janela, onde os raios de sol entravam timidamente. Era um quarto médio e ligeiramente confortável. Nada de muito chique.

Os braços arranhados, cortes no rosto, o corpo não respondia quando queria se mexer. Apesar disso, não sentia dor e não sabia porquê. Os olhos azuis viram o momento em que um senhor alto entrou no quarto sussurrando algo para uma enfermeira. Franziu o cenho. O cabelo eram todo prateado, mas ele não aparentava ter essa idade toda.

- Deve estar com dor de cabeça... – a voz era grave, mas amigável.

- Na verdade... Na verdade, apenas um zumbido. – tentou elevar sua mão até sua testa, mas percebeu que um fio em seu dedo a prendia na cama. Ela não se lembrava daquele lugar. Não se lembrava de como foi parar ali ou porque motivo estava ali. Tudo estava... diferente.

- Verdade? – ele parecia surpreso. Talvez Kagome tivesse que ter dito que sentia uma tremenda dor de cabeça. – Bem... Melhor pra você...!

A morena sorriu levemente. Não queria demonstrar mais tanta tranqüilidade. Afinal, aquele homem que estava a sua frente não parecia uma pessoa qualquer.

- Bem... – sua voz soava fina e calma. – Eu sei que provavelmente não deveria estar perguntando, mas... onde eu exatamente estou?

- No hospital. - ele virou para a enfermeira mandando-a sair com um simples olhar. - Vocês bateram contra uma árvore, o carro derrapou e bateu em outra.. - ele tinha ficado sério. - Você lembra quem é?

Seus olhos passaram do rosto do homem a sua frente para suas mãos e de volta ao rosto do ser de cabelos pratas.

- Não... – umedeceu seus lábios à procura de palavras exatas. – Quem estava comigo?

- Seus pais... - ele suspirou. - Tivemos de operar sua cabeça por causa da batida. Você deve ter perdido parte da memória, mas é temporário... Seria bom que você começasse a tentar se lembrar... - Kagome levantou a mão com muita dificuldade e sentiu a pequena elevação no final do seu couro cabeludo. Estava raspado ali. Parece que ela iria ficar sem usar rabo de cavalo por um bom tempo.

- O que aconteceu com eles? – logo sua mão foi puxada pelo fio dos aparelhos. Incrivelmente seus olhos não paravam de piscar. Pareciam que eles involuntariamente já sabiam de alguma notícia ruim.

- Eles... Não conseguiram chegar ao hospital...

- Por quê? Foram para algum outro lugar? Eles desapareceram? – não sentia nenhuma angustia. Só estava fazendo o que seu corpo mandava fazer. Era automático. Como se fosse para ela realmente fazer aquilo.

- Não... Eles faleceram... – não esperava essa reação por parte da menina na sua frente. Ela simplesmente piscou absorvendo a informação. Ajeitando-se na cama, ela voltou a olhar para ele com os olhos levemente úmidos.

- Morreram...? – incrível como aquela palavra saltava de sua boca tão facilmente. Começou a fitar o chão a procura de respostas, mas não as encontrava. – Eu... não sei o que dizer... o que fazer.

- Tudo bem... – sorriu para a garota tentando não transparecer o espanto. – De acordo com sua identidade, você é Kagome Higurashi e faz dezessete anos daqui há um mês.

A menina continuou estática. Os olhos sem vida e o corpo igualmente assim, não sabia o que poderia fazer depois de tudo aquilo que o... médico contou para ela.

- Qual é o nome do senhor? – agradecimento era uma coisa que jamais iria se esquecer.

- Inu no Taishou... A propósito... Tenho que lhe perguntar... Tente lembrar de algum parente...?

Kagome fechou os olhos como se quisesse revirar tudo o que restava da sua memória, que agora estava distante.

- Não... nada... eu só enxergo o branco. Não há luz. – abriu os olhos novamente para encarar o rosto do médico tão educado a sua frente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

- Tá saindo cedo hoje cara de cachorro! – revirou os olhos. Não havia ser mais irritante no mundo do que aquele lobo.

- E daí lobo? – juntou as coisas e levantou. Sua mãe estava desesperada com alguma coisa que seu pai tinha feito e isso parecia ser mais desesperador ainda para Inuyasha.

O youkai lobo, Kouga, resmungou mais alguma coisa, mas ele não deu ouvidos. Só teria que correr antes que sua mãe explodisse. A redação não ficava assim tão longe de casa. Inuyasha, um jornalista não tão conhecido, mas que deixava seu trabalho com uma marca própria e isso era sua marca no mundo jornalístico.

Do lado de fora da casa ele conseguia ouvir os berros da mãe. Suspirou cansado, tudo que menos precisava era uma dor de cabeça. Abriu a porta e se deparou com o seu irmão, já em casa, seu pai e sua mãe. Logo depois, viu o motivo da discussão. Uma morena dos olhos claros olhava avoada para os lados. Era difícil enxergar alguma parte do corpo dela que não estivesse arranhada.

- Inuyasha! A meu filho! Diz pro seu pai que ele é louco!

A moça ergueu os olhos para o ser que acabara de entrar. Era muito parecido com o médico. Quer dizer... Inu no Taisho. Apenas... era mais jovem. E, é claro. Tinha duas orelhinhas no topo da cabeça.

- Você nunca foi de fazer isso!! Como é que... agora... Como?! Nunca vi essa garota na minha vida!! Sabe-se lá o que ela pode fazer! – Inuyasha franziu o cenho. Sua mãe estava despejando palavras.

- O que ela pode fazer? Ela mal se mexe! – Inu no taishou defendeu a garota que fazia questão de não se fazer presente na discussão. De repente, era até melhor assim.

- Mãe... Calma! – Inuyasha tentou.

- Calma? Você me pede calma INUYASHA TAISHO? Seu pai enlouquece e EU sou a louca? – a mulher de aparência jovem apesar da idade, se movimentava constantemente para cá e para lá.

- Eu acho... – a moça começou a soltar algumas palavras com sua voz cálida. Todos voltaram seu olhar para a figura estranha na casa. – Acho... que vou tentar ir para algum orfanato, não sei.

- Não mesmo! – o pai se precipitou. – Você está machucada demais até para ficar em pé! – Kagome teve que segurar para não soltar um "não sinto nada". Um incômodo sim.

- Mas eu consigo... me virar. – Kagome se apoiou no sofá com uma mão e se levantou, meio sem jeito. Inuyasha, que assistia tudo de longe, rapidamente se aproximou da menina e a segurou pelo pulso cuidadosamente para ela não cair. Coisa que iria acontecer se ele não viesse a tempo.

- Izayoi, deixemos ela aqui até se recuperar... Depois, a tiramos de casa. – Seshoumaru sugeriu. Nem o médico nem a mãe pareceram gostar muito da idéia, mas era o meio termo entre o que ambos queria.

- Eu concordo. – Inuyasha disse.

A morena ergueu os olhos para Inuyasha, que estava em pé mais uma vez depois de tê-la posto sentada. Os olhos dele se encontraram com os dela e um tímido sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Kagome.

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou ainda muito calma.

- De nada. – sorriu de volta. Rápido, mas sorriu.

- Resolvido! Ela fica! – o youkai comemorou.

- Até semana que vem. – a mulher completou.

- Deuses... – Seshoumaru resmungou.

- Eu realmente... – a moça surpreendeu a todos quando levantou sem nenhum esforço e sem nenhum murmúrio de dor. – Não queria dar trabalho... mas como vocês estão oferecendo um lugar tão bom para mim, eu fico, mas só por alguns dias. Não quero incomodar. – sorriu tímida, principalmente para a dona da casa.

- Não se preocupe. Não vai incomodar. – Sesshoumaru olhou os pais em uma indireta. Tinha simpatizado com a garota.

Izayoi sentiu a pena bater. Suja com as roupas rasgadas estava machucada e, muito provavelmente cansada. Perdeu os pais e metade da memória. Resolveu começar de novo com o pé direito.

- Quer tomar um banho?

- Seria uma ótima coisa. – abriu o sorriso mais um pouco, tentando de alguma forma agradecer.

- Você precisa de roupas novas, por isso pedi para uma enfermeira do hospital comprar algumas coisas. – Inu no Taisho ergueu as mãos cheias de sacolas, que até aquele momento estavam escondidas.

- Inuyasha, ela vai ficar no seu quarto e você dorme no de Seshoumaru. – aquilo não parecia uma pergunta aos ouvidos do hanyou.

O meio-youkai iria argumentar, mas não conseguiu quando seus olhos bateram mais uma fez na morena de olhos azuis brilhantes. Ele nunca tinha vacilado antes, principalmente quando o assunto era Sesshoumaru.

- Bah! No final, eu pago o problema. – opa..! Duas burradas de uma vez só. Ele a chamou de incômodo e de problema.

- Ele não precisa mudar de quarto por minha causa... eu durmo no sofá mesmo. – e ela lançou seu dedo indicador para o sofá em que estava sentada.

- Não, sério! Por mim tanto faz! – corrigiu-se. Tá... Não era bem tanto faz, mas... – Pode ficar no meu quarto.

- Ahh... – a menina levantou-se, tentando dar uma idéia. – Então... já que vocês não se dão bem, porque o ehh... Inuyasha... – ela olhou para o meio-youkai, recordando o nome. - ...não continua no quarto dele e eu... bem... durmo lá também, mas é claro, em no chão. – a sugestão da menina não veio recebida com lados maldosos por ela.

- Ela já está dando em cima do meu filho! – a mãe exclamou.

- Boa noite. – Kagome viu o outro youkai subir a escada desinteressado. Riu.

- Boa noite... ah... Sesshoumaru. – sorriu de volta para ele, apesar do youkai não corresponder com o mesmo gesto. Só um meio sorriso. – Eu não quis dizer... – Kagome começou a piscar freneticamente para a dona da casa. – Eu só... quis ajudar.

- Então o Inuyasha dorme no sofá! - vez do Inuyasha dar o chilique.

- COMO É?

- Não... não! – a menina, como se quisesse proteger o ser de cabelos pratas mais novo, foi para perto dele. – Ele não pode deixar o quarto dele só por minha causa. Ele pode ficar lá... eu acho ótimo.... o sofá.

- Não mesmo! Você não era para estar em pé! Tem oito pontos na cabeça! – a menina, inconscientemente, botou a mão no lugar. Nunca ficara tão agradecida pelo cabelo ser longo.

- Mas, eles nem estão incomodando. – sorriu sem graça.

- Tudo bem... – finalmente Izayoi resolveu ceder. – Você... você.... pode dormir no quarto do meu Inuyasha, PORÉM... eu estou de olho em tudo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

No final, acabou por tomar o banho sozinha. Que o "Taishou pai" não soubesse. Ela não precisava de um espelho para ver que estava ridícula. O short e a blusa não davam nela. No fundo, achou que o Inu no Taishou a achasse gorda... Sua aparência ainda era abatida e, obviamente, continuava arranhada.

O bady doll tinha uns bons dois números a mais. Estava completamente largo, mas não importava, contando que estivesse confortável. Saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com uma cama dividida com um... colchão?

Inuyasha tropeçou por causa da colcha jogada no chão e praguejou algo antes de perceber que ela estava no quarto.

- É o máximo que eu posso fazer!

A menina observa o que o hanyou fez no quarto. A cama estava dividida no meio por um colchão. O resto do quarto tinha virado uma zona, já que lençóis e edredons estavam amarados, como se formassem uma barreira. O cômodo, apesar de não parecer, estava dividido em dois.

- Para que tudo isso? – Kagome tinha uma voz muito calma. Nunca, depois que acordou até agora, elevou sua voz sequer uma vez.

- Por que todas as mulheres dão chiliques. Pelo menos, no seu caso, você deveria.

- Bem... não sei o porque do chilique. – a moça se aproximou do lençol que separava os dois no quarto. O olhar misterioso e doce ao mesmo tempo dela hipnotizou Inuyasha. – Você não faria nada contra mim.

- Você é esquisita. - admitiu.

- Esquisita? – o olhar dela foi para baixo. Ela tocou o pano com sua mão pequena e delicada. – Acho que nunca me chamaram assim... pelo menos, não esses dias depois do acidente.

- Bah! Tanto faz! - pegou a roupa que iria vestir pra dormir e saiu do quarto. Era difícil para ele manter algum tipo de conversa com ela. Principalmente porque ela parecia não querer falar com ele.

Kagome ficou um tempo estática. Logo depois andou vagarosamente até a beirada do "seu" lado na cama. Sentou-se e fitou seus pés. Provavelmente a única parte do seu corpo que não estava arranhada. Esticou suas pernas sobre a cama e deitou sua cabeça. Fitou o teto, por um bom tempo na expectativa de rever o ser de cabelos pratas mais novo.

Estava se sentindo meio fora do mundo. Não que isso importasse. Pra falar a verdade, ela mal ligava. Mas alguma coisa dizia que ela deveria estar se sentindo... Alguma coisa. Devia estar sentindo qualquer coisa, menos normal. Não fazia a mínima idéia de que dia era, ou dia da semana. Não lembrava dos pais, nem da infância. Das coisas que aprendeu, e não arriscaria escrever... Estava tendo sorte por saber falar.

Mexeu-se sentindo um incômodo nas costas. Deveria estar machucado lá. Como será que ela tinha se machucado tanto assim?

A porta se abriu depressa a despertando de seu transe. Inuyasha, já com uma calça e uma camiseta de dormir, pulou a corda de lençóis que separava o quarto. Jogou a toalha em um canto qualquer, enquanto se aproximava da cama.

- Você sabe que dia é hoje? – Kagome murmurou, olhando para Inuyasha.

- Quinta-feira. - ela soltou um riso baixo quando a cama se mexeu. Provavelmente, Inuyasha tinha se jogado em cima dela.

- Eu perguntei o dia do mês... – riu. Não podia mais ver os longos cabelos pratas que tanto a encantavam, porque o colchão tampava toda a sua visão.

- Primeiro de outubro.

- Nossa... nem sei quanto tempo fiquei desacordada. – ela queria manter uma conversa saudável com Inuyasha. Afinal, ela não conhecia ninguém. Um amigo seria uma ótima coisa. – Você trabalha?

- Trabalho e voc... - a pergunta morreu na boca. Se ela trabalhava ou não, com certeza, não iria lembrar. Provavelmente não trabalhava em nada. No máximo, quase estourando, a garota parecia ter dezoito anos.

- Eu? Bem... a minha memória não me permite responder, mas... eu acho que não. – ela riu um pouco. Sabia da pergunta dele.

- Você lembrava quem era? – resmungou depois da pergunta. Era esquisito falar com alguém quando não via a pessoa.

- Não... eu nem sei como era minha vida. Se eu estudava, se eu tinha amigos... isso não é uma coisa muito boa de se sentir, sabe? – ela virou o rosto para o colchão, como se estivesse vendo nele o rosto de Inuyasha.

- Não imagino a sensação de não lembrar de nada... - disse sinceramente. Deve ser horrível. Apesar de não admitir, detestava ficar sozinho, mesmo que fosse para comer.

- É tão... vazio. Acho que essa é a palavra. – voltou seu olhar para o teto, enquanto piscava vagarosamente. – Eu acho que não desejo isso para ninguém. Porém, eu agradeço por ter conhecido uma pessoa tão boa como seu pai, e é claro... seu irmão, sua mãe e... bem... você.

- Acho que vai mudar de idéia, pelo menos sobre meu MEIO-irmão.

- O Sesshoumaru... – Kagome ouvi um resmungo do outro lado, quando pronunciou esse nome. - ... me parece um homem muito bom. Tudo bem, é frio. Mas, tem um coração bom. Ele me passou tranqüilidade.

Kagome esperou uma resposta que não veio. Será que era para ela mudar de assunto? Inuyasha não parecia gostar do irmão. Mas perturbar um ao outro devia ser coisa de irmão, afinal... Você convive com ele quase que por toda a sua vida.

- Bem... você... – ela resolveu falar bem dele também. – É um pouco fechado também, não tanto quanto o Sesshoumaru, mas... também. Só falta alguém descobrir a verdadeira pessoa que existe dentro de você. Dá para ver em seus olhos. – não sabia de onde tinha tirado aquilo. Só falou o que sentiu naquele momento.

- Isso foi um elogio? – elogio? Essa palavra fugiu de sua cabeça, não sabia do que ele estava falando.

- O que é um elogio? – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Uhm... É tipo... Uma coisa boa que você fala da pessoa.

- Então, pela minha parte, sim. Você é uma ótima pessoa, Inuyasha. Só ainda não descobriu isso. – queria mais do que tudo focalizar os olhos dourados dele naquele momento.

- Uhm..

- É sério. – riu um pouco. – Você só precisa encontrar uma pessoa que o mostre isso. Ou será que já encontrou? – murmurou a última frase. Talvez ele nem tenha ouvido.

- Não.

- Mas vai encontrar... eu aposto. – piscou um pouco.

- Eu estou realmente com sono..

- Desculpe... eu estou aqui falando como uma louca. Boa noite. – Kagome tentou se aconchegar um pouco no seu lado da cama.

- Boa noite...

A menina se aquieta e não ouve mais nenhum resmungo do outro lado. Provavelmente o hanyou já deve ter dormido. Mas ela não. Continua olhando para todos os lados curiosa. Como uma criança que acaba de aprender as coisas. Seus olhos perderam a força depois de longos 30 minutos e logo foram fechados.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Kagome..? – abri os olhos com dificuldade quando ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado pela segunda vez. Viu os mesmos olhos dourados de Inuyasha, mas era Seshoumaru. – Meu pai disse pra você ir ao banheiro para que ele troque o curativo.

- Tudo bem.... – a moça piscou um pouco os olhos, enquanto Sesshoumaru afastava seu rosto, porém ficou parado próximo a cama. – Obrigada. – sorri para ele, e ela se levantou sem dificuldade.

- Você..? - suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Aquele não era o tipo de pergunta para se fazer. Não agora. - Esquece. O café já está pronto.

- Café? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, assim como no dia anterior, quando não se recordava de nada. Sesshoumaru a segui até o banheiro, como se quisesse mesmo ter certeza de que tudo estava bem.

- Quando comemos de manhã, nós chamamos de café-da-manhã. Como é longo, resumi-se a café. – a morena reconheceu o médico da noite anterior dentro do banheiro.

- Seria melhor se tomasse um banho antes? Quer que eu chame Iza...

- Não... eu sei me virar. Tudo ótimo. – os dos youkais estavam parados a porta do banheiro olhando para Kagome. – Obrigada por me explicar Sesshoumaru... acho que eu... tenho uma leve impressão que já fiz um... café. – sorriu.

- Todos. – ele sorriu menos gelado do que Kagome via.

Tirou as roupas e se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro. Resolveu não molhar cabelo, não sabia se podia. De repente, podia até infeccionar os pontos dela. Saiba que isso não era uma boa coisa, ou não devia ser. Ajeitou novamente os cabelos em um nó antes de deixar Inu no Taishou entrar. A falta de cabelo naquela parte estava começando a incomodar.

Um banho rápido e ruim, diga-se de passagem. Se enxugou e colocou uma roupinha melhor do que a do dia anterior. Era uma saia rodada verde escuro com uma blusa de alças branca. Simples, mas pelo menos servia na pequena. Desfez o nó do cabelo e tentou ajeitá-lo da melhor maneira possível.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e procurou o Taishou mais velho com os olhos. O corredor estava vazio. Desceu devagar para procurá-lo na cozinha, não sabia bem o porquê de estar com vergonha de aparecer no café.

Quando chegou na porta, observou que a família inteira estava sentada à mesa. Tirando Izayoi, que ainda estava de pé, colocando uma cesta de pães. Ficou estática, quando todo os olhares se desviaram para ela. Era meio assustador.

- Caiu bem em você. – Seshoumaru foi o primeiro a falar.

- Bom dia..! – Izayoi disse.

- 'dia.

- Obrigada. – sorriu para Sesshoumaru. – Bom dia senhora Izayoi. Bom dia Inuyasha. – embora tenha ficado um pouco mais segura, continuou de pé no mesmo lugar.

- Eu só vou terminar de tomar o meu café e ver como está ok? - concordou com Inu no Taishou. - Tem sentido alguma ardência?

- Não... estou muito bem. – sorriu para o youkai mais velho.

- Pode sentar Kagome..! - o hanyou sugeriu.

- Ok... – Kagome seguiu o conselho do Inuyasha e se sentou ao seu lado. Não sabia o que fazer. Apenas esperou todos começarem, para poder repetir os gestos.

- Você toma leite ou café? - Izayoi perguntou.

- Eu acho que... leite? – Kagome, ainda meio incerta preferiu a bebida branca. A aparência escura do café não a impressionava tanto.

- Quer provar? – Inuyasha estendeu a xícara para ela. – Café é mais amargo que leite.

- Eu vou querer leite mesmo. Muito obrigada! – a menina queria passar a melhor impressão possível para Izayoi. Apesar de aparentar ser uma mulher muito boa, ainda não tinha confiança em Kagome.

Todos ficaram quietos enquanto comiam e Izayoi continuava a olhá-la daquele jeito. Parecia que, a qualquer momento, ela iria pular em cima de Kagome e torcer seu pescoço.

- Seshoumaru ou Inuyasha.. um de vocês dois tem que voltar mais cedo. Hoje eu fico para o turno da noite. – Inu no Taishou disse.

A menina, por mais amedrontadores que fossem os olhares de Izayoi, não ficava assustada. Levantou a cabeça para ver quem se pronunciava a vir para casa mais cedo.

- Eu vou estar em casa Inu! – a mãe disse. Inuyasha prendeu o riso. Sua mãe parecia que iria acabar afogando Kagome nos pães.

- Eu sei disso Izayoi, entretando eu queria que um homem estivesse presente. Nada de sério, só uma precaução. – Inu no Taisho olhou sugestivamente para Kagome. Ele sorriu, a tranqüilizando por tudo aquilo.

- Eu vo.. – não podia ser tão direto. Ele mal conhecia a garota e não podia demonstrar nada. – Vou tentar sair mais cedo.

- Ótimo Inuyasha... – ia dizendo Inu no Taisho, quando Sesshoumaru o impediu.

- Eu chego mais cedo. Sei que Kagome precisa de mais companhia... talvez eu possa tentar ajudá-la em alguma coisa. – olhou para a menina, que tinha mordido um pedaço de pão e que abriu um sorriso cintilante para ele.

- Ela NÃO precisa da SUA ajuda. - o hanyou enfatizou bem o não. - Eu vou chegar cedo..

- Inuyasha... – o pai escondeu um pouco o riso que deveria mostrar. – Qualquer ajuda é muito bem vinda para a Kagome. Ela, além de se esquecer de seu passado, não tem idéia de algumas coisas básicas, como o estudo.

- Além de tudo, eu posso muito melhor do que você ajudar a Kagome. – Sesshumaru disse isso despreocupado, enquanto terminava sua xícara de café.

- Quem te disse? – de longe, Seshoumaru ganhava no autocontrole.

- Meninos, vocês vão se atrasar!

- Obrigada. – foi a primeira palavra de Kagome à mesa. Todos se viraram para ela. – Quer dizer, pelo café. – olhou para Sesshoumaru rindo. – E por vocês quererem me ajudar.

- Feh!

- Estou vendo o quanto você pode ensinar... - Seshoumaru espetou com o riso escondido pela xícara. Escutou o meio-irmão o mandando ir para os infernos antes de bater a porta e ir embora.

- Bom dia para todos. Kagome, cuide-se. – Inu no Taisho também se levantou e foi em direção à mulher depositando um beijo em sua cabeça. Foi até a Kagome e a examinou por alguns segundos. Depois, tocou seu rosto, como um pai faz com uma filha, e se retirou do cômodo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Batia o pé impaciente. Sentada no sofá, mau via a hora de um dos dois filhos chegarem. Aquela mulher fazia questão de trocar as palavras necessárias. Ela não estava sendo grossa com ela, mas incomodava Kagome. Nenhuma conversa.

A porta soou de repente. Graças aos Deuses alguém havia chegado. Tanto Kagome, quanto Izayoi agradeciam por isso.

A garota tinha até chegado a se levantar, mas foi tão rápido que acabou por ficar meio tonta. Sentou no sofá com a mão na cabeça e viu Seshoumaru passar pela porta enquanto a mãe o recebia calorosamente.

- Ah... meu querido Sesshoumaru! - pelo canto do olho, Kagome viu a senhora Taisho receber o youkai. - Como foi o dia?

- O de sempre. - pendurou o sobretudo perto da porta e encarou Kagome. - Olá.

- Oi Sesshoumaru. - a pequena sorriu alegremente para ele. Os cabelos estavam desarrumados para frente, graças a sua tontura repentina.

- Aquele hanyou já chegou? – Seshoumaru parecia ter soltado a pergunta no ar, mas Kagome achou que ele estivesse falando com Izayoi, afinal, não sabia de quem estavam falando.

- Inuyasha ainda não chegou. - Sesshoumaru soltou um riso de deboche. - Vou para cozinha preparar o jantar. - disse isso como se fosse a como se fosse e melhor coisa para se fazer naquele momento. Longe de Kagome.

- E então? O que fez?

- Bem... nada de interessante. - a moça viu o ser de longos cabelos pratas se sentar a sua frente a observando cuidadosamente. - Eu ajudei a senhora Izayoi em algumas coisas na cozinha, mas eu acho que ela não gostou muito. Então eu fui para o jardim e aproveitei o sol. Peguei algumas flores e coloquei em um vaso.

- Como a mulher é teimosa. E os pontos? Estão bem?

Kagome involuntariamente tocou com os dedos a sua cabeça. Ainda não estava contente com os cabelos raspados em uma pequena área.

- Estão sim... só não gostei muito do meu cabelo. - sorriu sem graça. - Seu dia foi bom?

- O de sempre. - Kagome franziu o cenho como se estivesse perguntando 'o que é o de sempre?' - Os mesmos casos de sempre.

- Casos? - a menina fez um bico em dúvida.

- Muito bem... Isso sim vai ser uma coisa difícil de explic...

- Seshoumaru! -Kagome ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez na direção da porta. O hanyou havia chegado.

- Foi realmente surpreendente o quão cedo você chegou. – Seshoumaru desviou dos olhos azuis para ver os dourados.

- Bah! Cale a boca!

Kagome olhava de um irmão para o outro percebendo o quão parecidos fisicamente eram. Porém, eram tão diferentes no que se diz de personalidade.

- Oi Inuyasha. - Kagome sorri tão alegre para ele quanto para Sesshoumaru quando havia chegado.

- Oi. – ele repetiu o ato de Seshoumaru pendurando o casaco. Logo depois, sentou do lado de Kagome. – Onde está mamãe?

- Ela está fazendo o jantar. - a menina respondeu antes de Sesshoumaru. Não que ele por acaso se desse ao trabalho de responder. - Seu dia foi bom? - os olhos azuis fitaram os dourados do hanyou com curiosidade e mistério.

- Você..! - Inuyasha lembrou. O acidente que publicaram no jornal há dois dias atrás era o de Kagome. - Você sobreviveu a um acidente bem feio!

- Mesmo? - os olhos passaram para uma curiosidade muito maior. - Como sabe disso? - Sesshoumaru também pareceu interessado, já que se aproximou mais para ouvir.

- Foi o do jornal de anteontem. - Seshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente para não transparecer o espanto. - O carro de vocês, na hora de fazer a curva, bateu em uma árvore, deslizou e bateu em outra fazendo com que vocês capotassem!

Kagome, que antes olhava para Inuyasha, passou a fitar o chão. Colocou a mão na cabeça como se tentasse se lembrar. Seus olhos foram fechados bruscamente e apertou com tanta força e parecia que iria derrubar lágrimas a qualquer momento.

"_**- Acha que consegue?**_

_**- ...não temos escolha..**_

_**Uma figura estranha sorriu para mim. Eu não lembrava dele lá."**_

A menina começou a arfar desesperadamente. Sua respiração estava rápida e suas mãos tremulas tentaram tocar em algo para dar sustentação. Mas, outra mão foi mais rápida e acolheu a mão da menina. Foi Sesshoumaru.

- Não se esforce.

- Tudo bem com você...? – Inuyasha parecia mais preocupado do que Sesshoumaru. Ou não.. Sesshoumaru controlava mais.

- T-tudo... – a menina logo ia voltando a sentir tudo normal em sua volta. – Eu só tive uma.. leve lembrança.... da batida.

- O que era? - perguntou curioso.

- Inuyasha, não se pergunta esse tipo de coisa.

- Keh! - cruzou os braços na frente do peito e emburrou. Ele tinha que ter justo Seshoumaru como MEIO, MEIO irmão?

- Tudo bem... ele pode perguntar. – Kagome virou seus olhos e sorriu leve para Inuyasha, que com aquele sorriso, frouxou os braços. – Eu só vi um vulto. E uma conversa entre meu pai e eu. Pelo menos eu acho que aquele era meu pai. Mas, depois... – seu olhar ficou mas uma vez perdido. - ...tudo não passou de um vulto.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e rápido pegou a menina no colo, o que fez com que ela se assustasse com a atitude repentina. Mas quem se manifestou primeiro foi Inuyasha.

- Ei, ei, ei, eeeii! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Seshoumaru já estava ao pé da escada quando Inuyasha levantou do sofá.

- Estou levando Kagome para o quarto. Ela precisa pensar um pouco. Descançar, caso você não tenha notado. – Sesshoumaru voltou seu olhar para Kagome. – Me desculpe por isso, mas acho que você precisa de um tempo só seu.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru. – o sorriso da moça contagiou tanto que ela pôde notar o canto dos lábios frios do youkai se torcerem em um sorriso.

- Não deixei você entrar no meu quarto! – Kagome conseguia ver o irmão mais novo por cima do ombro de Sesshoumaru. Subia a escada de olhos fechados, com os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido, um bico de emburrado o deixava mais... fofo?

- Sesshoumaru... – Kagome murmurou. – Você poderia me deixar no lado da cama que eu estou dividindo com o seu irmão, por favor?

- Vocês estão me ignorando!! - ele praticamente gritou. Kagome se controlava para não rir. Inuyasha era completamente diferente de Seshoumaru.

- Grande descoberta hanyou..

- Inuyasha... – Kagome murmurou. – Pode me fazer um favor? – ela percebeu que Sesshoumaru já tinha terminado de subir as escadas e que ele estava andando devagar sobre o corredor que a levaria ao quarto.

- O que?

- Fica comigo. – ela voltou seus olhos tão azuis quando o céu para o rosto do hanyou que ficou estático por alguns segundos. – Eu sei que é pedir muito... mas eu acho que não vou conseguir ficar sozinha hoje.

- Bah! Tá! – ia soltar um bem feito pro irmão, mas, pensando bem, ia fazer papel de infantil e ele ia acabar perdendo por causa disso. Há! Mas agora, ele pensou antes de falar! Espera... Isso não soou bem.

- Você podia melhorar seus hábitos, pelo menos na frente da Kagome. – Seshoumaru deitou a garota na cama que agradeceu logo depois. – Não encha o saco dela com perguntas idiotas hanyou.

- Obrigada Sesshoumaru. Você é uma pessoa muito boa. – sorriu para ele. – Eu espero um dia poder agradecer de uma forma melhor o que você tem feito por mim.

- Não foi nada, acredite.

Ele logo se retirou o quarto, deixando apenas Kagome e Inuyasha.

- Obrigada você também Inuyasha. – sorriu mais uma vez, só que agora para ele. – Se você quiser voltar lá para baixo, pode ir. Eu só queria me sentir mais... protegida, sabe?

- Uhm... – retirou o colchão que ainda dividia a cama. Ia dar trabalho para botá-lo no lugar de novo, mas não saiba porque, queria que Kagome preferisse ficar com ele do que com Seshoumaru. – Eu não tenho mais o que fazer... – deu de ombros.

- Que bom. – se encolheu um pouco. – Você sabe alguma forma de me sentir mais protegida?

- Como assim? - virou o rosto para poder vê-la, mas não conseguiu mirar nos olhos azuis.

- Eu não sei... de repente eu senti falta de alguma coisa importante. – estava olhando fixamente no hanyou. – Pode se sentar ao meu lado?

- Você não sente falta de seus pais? - ele fez o que ela pediu. Às vezes, era meio esquisito estar perto dela. O cheiro era tão fraco assim como a presença. Se ela estivesse há três metros dele e ele estivesse de costas, nunca adivinharia que ela estava lá.

- Sinto... mas de uma forma muito estranha. Eu sinto que está faltando alguma coisa. Está vazio aqui dentro. – a moça pegou a mão do hanyou e colocou no coração dela. Foi apenas fazer isso que, foi como se um trovão tivesse cortado o céu e estivesse dado um terrível choque nele.

- A-ah.. De-eve ser temporá-ário.. - puxou a mão de volta. - Aahm.. Dev-e ser só até v-você voltar a leeembrar das coisas..

- Provavelmente... – virou e viu que o hanyou estava um pouco desconcertado. – Eu posso fazer alguma coisa por você? Você não está com uma cara muito boa. – os dedos suaves da moça roçaram rapidamente no rosto dele.

- É só impressão sua! - se endireitou rapidamente e balançou a cabeça. - Nada vai acontecer com você!

- Eu sei que não. Enquanto você estiver próximo a mim, nada vai acontecer de errado. – Kagome aproximou a cabeça para perto da dele. – Tem alguma coisa no seu rosto.

- O-o que? – se ela estivesse um pouco mais perto, o cheiro ficaria mais forte... Era tão doce.

- Acho que é um pedaço de... não sei... um pouco de areia. – os lábios dela se aproximaram vagarosamente do rosto dele a milímetros. E, de repente, um vento saiu da boca dela. Inuyasha levantou de súbito quase a derrubando da cama. Será que ela tinha perdido a noção das coisas junto com a memória?

- O que você fez? – passou a mão pelo rosto para ver se encontrava onde estava sujo.

- Eu disse que seu rosto estava sujo... eu só assoprei um pouco para sair. E saiu. – sorriu para Inuyasha que estava nervoso em pé.

- Uhm.. Você não está cansada?

- Não... eu só queria a sua companhia mesmo. Mas... pode descer. Você deve estar bem cansado, quer comer talvez... – Kagome se ajeita na cama, não se deitando totalmente.

Fome? Estava morrendo de fome, principalmente hoje que seria lasanha. O cheiro quente estava subindo as escadas e entrando pela fresta do seu quarto. Tentador. Mas o jantar só era às 20:00. Faltava quase uma hora. Não ia dizer que estava com fome, iria enrolar.

- Ainda falta muito para o jantar. Você podia tentar lembrar de alguma coisa. Não do acidente... Mas se... Ei! Por que não tenta escrever?

Inuyasha vai até ao guarda roupa, provavelmente procurando alguma coisa.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela novamente ficou curiosa.

Ele não respondeu. Tinha certeza de que havia um caderno ali dentro. Nunca usou porque nunca prestou mesmo atenção nas aulas de inglês. Pegou um lápis na escrivaninha e voltou a sentar ao lado dela.

- Vamos, tente escrever seu nome.

Kagome pegou o caderno e o colocou em seu colo. O lápis logo estava entre seus dedos e ela olhava fixamente para as linhas e o papel em branco a sua frente. Logo, sem nenhuma dificuldade um muito belo "Kagome Higurashi" estava escrito em letras perfeitamente redondas e bonitas.

- Você lembra como se escreve... - jogou os braços pra trás. - Você não deve ter perdido tanta coisa assim afinal...

- Isso deve ser muito bom. – ela ainda olhava para seu próprio nome, escrito por suas mãos. – Eu só não lembro do que eu preciso mais lembrar... Inuyasha.. – ela largou o caderno e se sentou de forma para fitá-lo. – O que eu mais preciso é saber sobre o meu passado. É só com ele que vou me sentir segura. Eu sei que eu preciso saber de alguma coisa. Uma coisa muito séria.

- Bem... Você não roubou ninguém, nem matou... – ele riu, mas Kagome continuou séria. – Você acha... que...?

- Eu não tenho certeza de nada Inuyasha... eu não sei como eu era a alguns meses atrás. Quem poderia me garantir que eu não passasse de uma qualquer? – ela continuou fitando os olhos dourados profundos.

- Você **não** é uma _qualquer_..

- Quem te garante? – os belos olhos azuis céu piscavam de uma maneira incrivelmente hipnótica.

- Eu não preciso que ninguém me garanta... Eu sei! – Inuyasha piscou para quebrar o "encanto hipnótico".

Kagome abriu um sorriso de encantar qualquer um que a estivesse olhando.

- Obrigada por confiar tanto assim em mim... uma completa desconhecida que invadiu seu quarto. – riu um pouco, mas sem desviar o olhar do dele. O dourado forte ia escurecendo conforme chegava à pupila. E agora que os azuis também estavam nos dourados, era possível ver umas quinhentas cores nos olhos dele.

- Você devia assistir TV. – ele quebrou o silêncio. – Pode ajudar a te lembrar de algo... Que tenha feito ou que goste.

- Se você diz... – ela se levantou e foi para perto dele. – Você vai descer?

- Vamos...! – parou no corredor esperando que ela passasse a sua frente e descesse as escadas depois dela.

Ambos desceram as escadas. A sala estava vazia, mas Kagome pôde perceber que tanto Sesshoumaru quanto Izayoi estavam na cozinha.

- OI MÃE! – Kagome riu. Ele tinha se jogado no sofá e ligado a TV.

- Olá meu filho. – Izayoi pareceu contente em ver o filho todo jogado no sofá. Inuyasha era um folgado, verdade. Mas, naquele jeito, ele parecia mais um modelo fazendo posse vários flashes.

- Oii! – ele sorriu para a mãe parecendo realmente feliz em vê-la. Kagome não conseguia parar de encará-lo. Todos os atos dele pareciam tão espontâneos. – Quer que eu bote a mesa?

- Não precisa... Já está quase tudo pronto. Sesshoumaru me ajudou. – tanto ela, quando o youkai estavam na cozinha. O despojado Inuyasha no sofá observou Kagome. Ela ainda estava vestida como de manhã. Uma saia verde e uma blusa branca.

- O que?

- O que o que? – Kagome sorriu e olhou para si mesma, procurando alguma coisa de errado. – Há alguma coisa de errado com a minha roupa?

- Não... Você que estava me olhando!

- Desculpe... – ela corou rapidamente e olhou para baixo.

- Kagome, por que não vai tomar um banho? – sugeriu. Estava se sentindo meio trocada. Seus dois filhos pareciam dar mais atenção à menina do que a ela.

- Ahh... acho que vou fazer isso. – não levantou os olhos para ele mais uma vez e seguiu direto para as escadas.

Das escadas, podia ouvir que os dois continuavam conversando. No fundo, sabia que ela só havia sugerido aquilo para despachá-la. Afinal... Ela teve o dia todo pra sugerir um banho. Suspirou alto. Por que será que Izayoi não simpatizava com ela?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Oláá minna!!**

**Fic de férias! Fic de férias! #dá um pulo# Pois é... estou muito feliz com ela. Acho que não só eu, como a Kaori também. Nós estamos bem empolgadas, somos empolgadas em todas, na verdade. Agora sim eu acho que você podem ter uma opinião completa, pelo menos de início da fic. Foi um capítulo beeeeem longo. Algumas meras páginas... xD**

**Esperamos ouvir suspiros, gritos, ou até exclamações de raiva #autoras #$$#%$¨que atrasam os posts#, mas tudo o que nós queremos é ouvir a opinião sincera de todos vocês. Pode xingar, pode espernear #é brincadeira tá gente!# que a gente tá aqui para ouvir. xD**

**Por enquanto é só! Esperamos ansiosas as reviews!! E esperamos merecê-las!**

**Kissus**

**Aline Higurashi**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Nane-chan:** Gostinho de como vai ser o próximo capítulo? Hauahuhuahua, adorei! xD Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo de verdade! =D Nós sabemos, eles são grandinhos... Hehehe *sorrisinho sem graça* Continue lendo! Bjokas!

**Agome-chan:** Menina, 'cê lê todas as nossas fics!! Nhaii que feliz! *pulando até bater a cabeça no teto* Bom, ai está o seu 'mais'! Esperamos que tenha gostado.. xD Bjiin!!!

**que te importa, boca torta *censurado*:** Bem.. críticas são bem vindas, quando são construtivas. Seria de bom agrado se você dissesse o que ficou ruim no prólogo, não temos como adivinhar o que se passa na sua cabeça, porque, afinal, Deus que é Deus não conseguiu agradar a todas, imagine nós? Pessoas comuns? Espero que tenha achado esse capítulo melhor. Bjos.

**Nathi Rossetti:** Ai menina, não liga para o boca torta não..! Não merece sua atenção, mas obrigada por nos defender! *-* A nossa fic promete? Well, espero que sim! Huahuahuahua.. Graças a Deus, não devemos demorar tanto a postar, temos alguns caps prontos já! xD Espero que gosta da fic! Bjokinhas pa ti!!

**Quer um pedaço de chocolate? **_**#leitor balança a cabeça dizendo que sim#**_** Pois é... eu tenho um pedaço grandão na minha mão! **_**#desculpe a rima infeliz#**_** O que você faz para ganhá-lo? **_**#leitor arregala os olhos prestando atenção#**_** Deixe uma review! **_**#leitor abre a boca com indignação e saí da cadeira do computador para pegar o resto da barra de chocolate da geladeira#**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Doce Crepúsculo**

"**Crepúsculo: A decadência; o declínio de qualquer um. Então... por que será que é tão doce?"**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 2**

Desceu tentando ajeitar o cabelo com as mãos. Por mais que penteasse, ele precisava mesmo era ser lavado. Mas esqueceu de perguntar se podia.. Talvez, se jogasse só uma água ele melhorasse. E o pior, não podia prendê-lo. Ahh! Ela ia ficar feia dos dois jeitos. Fez um meio rabo de cavalo e deu um nó. A franja voltou a cair no rosto pouco tempo depois.

Agora estava com um simples vestido até as coxas. Nada de muito anormal. Ele era lilás e foi uma das roupas que mais gostou. Correu para a cozinha, e quando entrou por ela, teve a mesma sensação de quando entrou de manhã.

- Caiu bem em você. - Seshoumaru disse, a diferença, foi que, desta vez, Inuyasha rolou os olhos.

- Por que você não chega e senta? - desviou a atenção da lasanha.

- Tudo bem... – ela logo foi se sentar, mas dessa fez ao lado do Sesshoumaru. Até porque o lugar vago ao lado do Inuyasha logo foi preenchido por Izayoi. – Obrigada... – murmurou sorrindo para o youkai ao seu lado.

Com receio, Kagome pegou um pedaço para si. Ela achou esquisito que saísse fumaça da comida, mas ninguém da mesa parecia se incomodar, então aquilo era.. normal. Talvez..Bem, pelo menos parecia ser bom. Notou que Seshoumaru estava prestando atenção em seus movimentos apesar de estar fingindo comer normalmente. Ela nem achava que era tããão desastrada assim.

Pegou seu garfo, assim como todos estavam fazendo. Espetou com precisão o meio de seu pedaço de lasanha e a fumaça passou a sair mais rapidamente. Puxou uma pequena parte, que por sinal ficou um pouco grudada, e enfiou completamente na boca.

Soltou o garfo instantaneamente. O barulho agudo fez com que todos olhassem para ela. A língua.. ardia? O que fosse! Estava ardendo tanto que seus olhos umedeceram. Não era dor, mas incomodava! Bastante!! Ela olhou Inuyasha rindo e o olhar reprovador que Seshoumaru lançava pra ele.

- Está quente! - Izayoi disse.

- O que é quente? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu só fiz o que todos estavam fazendo... e-eu... – naquele momento ela se sentia perdida. Completamente perdida. E o pior. Estava sozinha.

- Definitivamente, uma coisa onde a gente não deve se aproximar ou tocar. Que nem o fogo. – olhou para Seshoumaru prestando atenção. Por que não disseram antes? Era para ela se fogar mesmo?

- Foi engraçado..! – nem se intimidou com o olhar de Seshoumaru, já estava mais que acostumado com isso.

- Vou tomar mais cuidado Sesshoumaru. Obrigada. – sorri timidamente só para ele e voltou a comer. A fumaça já tinha se dissipado. Poderia comer sossegada agora.

- Quando a comida estiver quente, você assopra! - sorriu pra ela.

- Acho que é o normal... – Izayoi suspirou enquanto comia.

- Aham. – depois daquilo, Kagome decidiu não dar nenhum pio. Quanto menos falasse, menos desastres iriam ocorrer.

- Mãe, o que tem de sobremesa? - Inuyasha terminou de comer e abriu a geladeira.

- Bem... Inuyasha, eu não fiz nada de diferente, mas eu acho que tem um pote de sorvete de creme por aí. – sorriu para o filho. – Vou retirar a mesa. – se levantou e começou a retirar os pratos.

- Eu vou para o quarto. – Kagome murmurou de cabeça baixa, já se retirando.

- Não vai comer a sobremesa? - Inuyasha roubou o lugar do irmão quando levantou para ajudar a mãe.

- Inuyasha, não acha o saco da menina.

Kagome não deu muito ouvidos as discussões deles. Só queria subir as escadas, entrar no quarto, deitar na cama e ficar olhando para o teto como todas as noites. Fez isso, mas ao invés de ficar olhando o teto, pegou o caderno que Inuyasha lhe dera e tentou escrever mais alguma coisa. Nada vinha a sua mente. Ficou longos vinte minutos assim, até que a porta foi aberta.

- O que foi? – já estava se acostumando com aquela voz quase rouca do Inuyasha.

- Nada... – continuava fitando o caderno. – Estava tentando escrever mais alguma coisa. – murmurou. Sua voz a partir do jantar não passava de murmúrios.

- Vai escrevendo as coisas que você gosta.. E depois, as que não gosta... Gosta de sorvete? – deitou do lado dela já que o colchão não os separava. Olhou a folha. Estava só o nome dela escrito.

- Acho que sim. – seu olhar estava perdido na folha com seu nome. – Eu não me lembro Inuyasha... de nada! – colocou o caderno de lado e abraçou os joelhos como se quisesse se sentir protegida.

- Você vai lembrar! - sentou na cama também e botou a mão no ombro dela. - Uhm.. olha, eu vou falar uma palavra e você fala a primeira que vier na sua cabeça.. Talvez ajude.

- Tudo bem... – respirou fundo, aceitando o desafio. – Pode começar. – ela se virou para ele e cruzou as penas, esquecendo-se que estava de vestido. Afinal, Kagome se sentia uma menina. Não uma mulher com seus 18 anos por isso, não entendeu muito bem o porque dele jogar um travesseiro em seu colo.

- Sol.

- Amarelo.

- Pedra.

- Duro.

- Macio!

- Um abraço? – ela pendeu sua cabeça para a direita, fazendo a alçinha de seu vestido cair junto.

- Você tá me perguntando? – ele riu. – Alguém.

- Você... – ela sussurrou.

- Eu? - sua voz não chegou a ser um sussurro, mas foi baixa.

- Sim... – a voz dela continuava no mesmo tom.

- Kagome..

- O que foi? – a meiguice, mas ao mesmo tempo rouquidão na voz de Kagome, fez o hanyou balançar a cabeça por algum momento.

- Nada.. Esquece! – ajeitou a alça que continuava caída. – Vai querer continuar?

- Eu quero uma coisa. – a menina se aproximou mais do hanyou. – Será que você pode me dar?

- O que?

- Isso... – colocou sua cabeça calmamente no peito do hanyou. A respiração dele, que antes parecia calma, agora começou a acelerar um pouco.

Meio hesitante, passou os braços ao redor dela fechando-os cada vez mais. Subiu a mão para a nuca e sentiu a gaze que cobria o ferimento. Suspirou e ajeitou a menina em seu colo. Ela parecia tão miudinha e quebradiça que dava para ser uma boneca. A boneca com o melhor cheiro.

- Tá tudo bem..

- Obrigada Inuyasha. Você não sabe o que me fez sentir agora. – a respiração da menina acompanhava a do hanyou. Afundou mais no peito dele e seu nariz sem querer, esbarrou no pescoço dele.

- A ponta do seu nariz está gelada.. - soltou um riso.

- A minha mãe dizia que eu parecia um cachorrinho. Só a ponta do nariz gelada. – riu ainda mais, e não notou a parada brusca de Inuyasha.

- Quem..?

Ela ergueu a cabeça do abraço, mas ainda estava muito próxima do rosto dele.

- A minha mã... – ela parou de repente e colocou a mão na boca. – Eu me lembrei... – os olhos brilhantes seguiram os olhos dourados de Inuyasha. – Eu me lembrei!

- É!! Escreve no caderno!

Kagome rapidamente pegou o caderno que já estava ao seu lado. Sua mão escrevia freneticamente, enquanto seu sorriso se abria ainda mais.

- Pronto! Sua primeira memória! – sorriu enquanto ela olhava o caderno. Nem ela parecia estar acreditando que veio tão fácil. – A primeira de muitas..!

Deixou o caderno no chão junto com a caneta. Voltou seu olhar para Inuyasha emocionada.

- Você fez isso acontecer. – sorriu sincera.

- Eu não fiz nada! Pra falar a verdade, nada do que eu fiz ajudou..! – franziu o cenho. Aquela brincadeira tinha sido a mais idiota. Como alguém iria lembrar de alguma coisa por causa da cor 'amarela'?

- Você me fez lembrar sim. Você me deu um abraço. O que eu precisava naquele momento. Obrigada. – ela sorriu em agradecimento. – Eu prometo não pedir mais nada para você, se isso o deixar bravo.

- K-keh! – cruzou os braços sentido as bochechas arderem. Por que diabos isto estava acontecendo? Já tinha passado dessa fase. Desviou o olhar não querendo mais ver o pequeno sorriso bobo no rosto dela. Levantou e se preparou para ajeitar o colchão no seu devido lugar. Antes não o tivesse tirado dali.

Kagome observava todos os movimentos de Inuyasha ajeitando o colchão na "falsa parede". Ficou sentada até ele colocá-lo por completo em pé.

- Será que eu posso visitar seu lado da cama? – Kagome murmurou para que só ele escutasse. Mesmo não tendo ninguém no quarto, ela sempre utilizava esse tom.

- Uhm..? - ele saiu um pouco de trás do colchão e Kagome viu as orelhinhas se mexendo. - Ahn.. Tá.

Ela saiu da cama e deu a volta no quarto, chegando na parte dos lençóis. Pulou graciosamente nele e percebeu o olhar de Inuyasha recair sobre ela. Voltou a andar, e parou em frente a ele.

- Eu vivo escorregando nessa droga e você pula em cima deles...

- É tão fácil... – riu para ele. Parou por um momento colocando a mão nos joelhos e abaixando seu rosto até o dele, ficando muito próxima. – Posso te abraçar mais uma vez?

Sentiu-se ficar estático por um momento. O que devia fazer em uma situação dessas? Mal conhecia a garota! Se fosse outra mulher julgaria que estava dando em cima dele, mas ela mal lembrava que não se deve sentar com as pernas cruzadas quando está de vestido! Isso até ELE sabia.. Ela parecia mais uma garotinha...

- Uhn.. Tá... – não sabendo bem como, ele se sentou na cama e abriu os braços.

Ela se ajoelhou devagar na cama e o olhou nos olhos com pureza. Levantou sua mão com delicadeza e colocou no pescoço dele. Ela percebeu que, mesmo ele não retirando os olhos do dela, ele estremeceu um pouco. Fechou os olhos e pousou calmamente sua cabeça no peito de Inuyasha. Apenas assim.

- Eu não conheci muitos lugares depois da batida de carro... – ela sussurrou. - ...mas eu tenho certeza que aqui é o melhor do mundo. – suspirou.

- uhm.. Obrig.. ado... – aquilo parecia ter soado mais como uma tinha parado de se mexer. Parecia uma perfeita estátua.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer... – somente o sussurro foi ouvido. Kagome parecia completamente extasiada em ficar ali. E Inuyasha poderia dizer o mesmo..

- uhm.. – inteligente.. Só sabia soltar monossílabas ou resmungos. Talvez o idiota do Seshoumaru estivesse cer.. Bah! Ele que se dane! – Você vai to.. mar banho antes.. antes de dormir?

- Não... eu tomei antes do jantar, lembra? – e como lembrava. O cheiro dela não parava de impregnar suas narinas, e o pior... tudo ao redor.

- É, eu.. Esqueci! – idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiot..

- Bem... acho que vou para o meu lado. – Kagome levantou sua cabeça e o olhou. – Já estou incomodando você demais, não é mesmo?

- Ahn.. - incomodando não seria bem a palavra certa. - Não..!

Definitivamente, incomodando não era a palavra certa.

- Não está..! – apreçou-se em dizer. Precisava de uma desculpa agora e nunca arranjava uma convincente. Por sorte, ela falou antes.

- Boa noite..

-'noite. – desabou com as costas para trás livrando-se da tensão. O que foi burrice, ela estava rindo do outro lado e já deve ter deduzido que estava realmente incomodando.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e novamente embarcaram em um sono profundo. Não tão profundo assim para Inuyasha e ficou pensando durante um bom tempo.

**OoOoO**

A casa estava agitada naquela tarde de sexta feira. Bem, pelo menos não para a mãe. Izayoi não parava quieta ao ajeitar cada canto da casa e olhava constantemente para o relógio. A qualquer momento, os Yiruma iriam chegar e NENHUM dos filhos estava em casa como ela tinha mandado.

Só seu marido, exemplo de pessoa, estava tomando banho depois de ter ajudado a menina Kagome a lavar a cabeça. Aquele cabelo dela brilhava de tanta oleosidade e isso a deixava nervosa.

Kagome estava comportadinha sentada no sofá olhando para a TV. Algumas coisas não muito úteis passavam e ela não prestava atenção. Ela se lembrava que o Senhor Inu no Taisho havia comprado um vestido e um par de sandálias muito bonitas para ela. Parecia que aqueles visitantes eram de grande importância.

Seu vestido era preto e, assim como o seu lilás ia até a metade das coxas. Só que esse era uma coisa mais apertada. Tanto que a incomodava. Só a partir da cintura que a saia se abria. O decote, não muito ousado, mas ainda sim, a incomodava. Aquele grande V não deveria estar ali. O que tinha realmente adorado eram as sandálias. Tão altas, mas tão belas.

- Vou tomar um banho querido.. – os passos de Izayoi se aproximaram e logo depois passaram a ficar distantes conforme subiam as escadas. Inu no taishou sentou ao seu lado. Ele parecia estar mais relaxado. Tinha sido seu primeiro dia de folga depois de quase três plantões.

- O senhor parece feliz... – Kagome comentou. Ainda estava receosa pelas visitas e pelo sua roupa. Toda hora olhava para si mesma para ver se alguma coisa estava errada.

- Sim! Receberemos visitas hoje. Eles são amigos antigos nossos.

- Deve ser muito bom receber amigos tão antigos assim... – estava sorrindo, quando a porta se abriu.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Não enche meu saco! - foi a primeira coisa que Inuyasha disse quando entrou. Tinha dito para sua mãe que, graças a deus, não estava na sala.

- Você está atrasado! - Inu no Taishou disse achando graça.

- Ele deve ter trabalhado muito, não é Inuyasha? – Kagome se virou para vê-lo e seu costume de tirar o casaco e pendurá-lo não ocorreu. Não ocorreu porque Inuyasha deixou o casaco cair quando olhou para Kagome.

Não passou absolutamente nada em sua cabeça enquanto olhava para ela, os três segundos mais longos e memoráveis de sua vida. Sentada e com a postura perfeitamente ereta, dava-se para notar que ela não queria amassar o vestido e tentava, meio que sem jeito, esconder o decote que não mostrava nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Abaixou e pegou o casaco do chão para pendurá-lo. Que ela não viesse com aquela história de abraços com essa roupa como na noite passada.

- É, ela ficou bonita né Inuyasha..?

- Caiu bem em você. – juntou forças para não soltar mais nenhum comentário. Ahh, o decote...

- Obrigada Inuyasha. – ela abriu um sorriso lindo. Era o que faltava para Inuyasha sentir que precisava urgente de um pouco de ar. De preferência, sem o cheiro dela.

- E Seshoumaru? – o pai perguntou e Inuyasha deu de ombros já no terceiro degrau da escada.

- Está com Rin. Ele não vem.

- Tudo bem. Vai se arrumar antes que sua mãe tenha um ataque cardíaco em te ver assim. Kagome... se não se importa vou até a cozinha ver com estão algumas coisas. – Inu no Taisho se levantou e rumou para lá. A menina tinha ficado sozinha.

Passado 25 minutos, Inu no Taisho não tinha voltado da cozinha, mas Kagome pôde ouvir passos descendo as escadas. Se levantou e, quando se virou, viu um Inuyasha diferente. Estava despojado com a roupa social. Tinha... caído bem nele. E parecia que ele achava a mesma coisa dela.

- Lembrou de alguma coisa hoje? – sentou ao lado dela, menos perto.

- Não... é mais difícil estando sozinha. – Kagome repetiu o mesmo gesto dele e se sentou, próximo a ele.

- Mas já temos duas páginas, certo?

- Certo... – ela sorriu e tocou delicadamente a mão estendida do hanyou. – Acho que eu preciso ficar mais perto de você para me lembrar das coisas.

- Isso não faz sentido. – prendeu o dedo dela entre os seus. Ela não conseguindo soltar, riu. – Eu não faço parte das suas memórias..!

- Mas faz parte do meu presente... um presente muito bom até aqui. – sorriu para ele. – Eu nem sei como agradecer por tudo o que você tem feito. Os abraços...

- Por que está vendo Barney? – resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Barney? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O que é isso? – fez um bico.

- Isso que você está vendo.. É um programa para crianças.. Lerdas..

Ela riu pela cara que ele fez.

- Eu não estava assistindo. Nem estava prestando atenção... fiquei bem quieta aqui, pensando. – ela se levantou. Como aprendeu com Izayoi hoje, ajeitou o vestido de uma forma que o deixasse mais bonito. – Vou dar uma volta no jardim. Quer vir junto?

- Eles pod... – bah! Quem ligava? – Aham..

Ela estendeu a mão para ele segurá-la quando fossem andando. Inuyasha se levantou, olhando para ela e ela permaneceu esperando.

- O que é? Não vou te morder... – ela murmurou.

- Eu não disse isso! – falou ofendido. Pegou a mão dela e foram para o jardim pela porta da frente.

Kagome logo quando colocou as sandálias, achou um pouco estranho de se acostumar, mas logo ela as tinha nos pés como um peixe tinha nadadeiras. Passeando ali com o Inuyasha, se sentia ela mesma, mesmo ela não sabendo quem ela era. Ele perto dela a fazia se sentir calma. Ele não parecia muito bem ao seu lado. Na verdade, em certas horas ele estremecia. Nada por se preocupar.

- Inuyasha... – tentou começar uma conversa. – Você já se sentiu vazio e de repente alguma coisa veio e começou a colocar... ahh... Chocolate na sua vida? – sorriu com seu exemplo. Não tinha um melhor.

- Ahn.. Não entendi.. Chocolate?

- Olha... – ela parou de andar e foi para a frente dele, o olhando nos olhos dourados profundos. – Quando você vê que tudo está estranho... vazio. Você mente para os outros que está feliz, mas no fundo está completamente só. E então... alguém vem e lhe dá vida. Te enche de chocolate. – ela riu.

- Ok.. – riu da metáfora dela. – Talvez uma vez.. Ou duas..

- Nossa... você tem sorte. Existem pessoas que nem mesmo sentem isso uma vez na vida de verdade. – olhou para a grama abaixo de seus saltos. – Será que eu posso saber quem foi?

- Eu prefiro não comentar. – Kagome entendeu aquilo como um não. Será que o chocolate dele era amargo? Melhor deixar quieto.

- Uma coisa que eu quero muito me lembrar são os meus sonhos. É claro que eu vou ter mais agora... – olhou para o hanyou. -...com essa vida... vamos dizer nova.

Kagome observou as orelhinhas se mexendo. Adorava quando elas faziam isso. Era tão fofo! A vontade que tinha de tocar nelas era enorme e tinha pouco tempo pra fazer isso, afinal.. Essa semana ela teria de ir embora.

- Eles chegaram..!

- Acho melhor que a gente entre, não é? – os olhos dela de repente ficaram tristes, assim como transparecia a sua voz. Alguma coisa dizia que aquele jantar não a traria segurança. Inuyasha não pareceu notar.

**OoOoO**

- né Inu!!!?? – aquela morena perguntou novamente. O tom animado da voz dela parecia contagiar todos da mesa. As histórias que ela contava eram todas engraçadas e eram todas com Inuyasha.

Kagome estava de frente para ele e, ao lado dele, a morena. Agarrada no braço esquerdo do hanyou, os dois riam. Os outros da mesa, acompanhavam acrescentando umas coisas e contando outras. Kagome estava começando a se sentir meio excluída.

- Isso não conta! Você fez de propósito!

- Mas é claro que não fiz! Você sabe muito bem que é verdade. – os olhos castanhos da morena, Kikyo, esse era o nome dela não paravam de brilhar.

- Ahh... eu sempre soube que vocês dois seria o casal mais perfeito do mundo. – Izayoi sorria como se estivesse no melhor lugar do mundo, ao contrário de Kagome. Ela se mantinha quieta varrendo sua visão de um canto ao outro da sala de estar. Nada de interessante.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – o velho, pai de Kik..you? falava risonho ainda. Kagome não fazia a mínima idéia do que falavam. – Aposto que a Higurashi também já aprontou algumas não? – foi ai que percebeu que falavam com ela.

- Ahh..? – Kagome ergueu a cabeça e percebeu todos os olharem da mesa em cima de si. Tentou ao máximo não corar. – Provavelmente muitas... pena eu não me recordar delas. – sorriu fraco.

- Como assim? - Kikyou perguntou.

Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, teria sido melhor se tivesse se limitado a dizer 'sim' e inventasse alguma coisa depois. Mas Inuyasha ia ficar feliz demais e fazê-la escrever no caderno. Não queria dizer que era mentira.

- Ela está sem memória, mas é temporário. - Inu no Taishou respondeu por ela. - Então, vamos a sobremesa?

- Mas é claro! – Izayoi se levantou como se estivesse nas nuvens e foi preparar pratos para a sobremesa. Kagome continuou estática. Se ela pudesse fugir, aquele momento seria o mais propício de todos.

- Eu acho que vou dar uma volta. – se ergueu da mesa e anunciou a menina. – Estou um pouco tonta... mas nada para se preocupar. – sorriu e a passos largos "fugiu" para o jardim mais uma vez.

Sentou na grama emburrada. Não sabia o porquê do bico, mas estava. Olhou a grama razoavelmente molhada pelo sereno. Sereno.. Alguém falava alguma coisa sobre isso. Desconcentrou completamente quando alguma coisa voou para perto de si. Ele brilhava. Era até bonitinho.

Ele parou razoavelmente perto dela. Ficou alguns minutos fazendo companhia, enquanto a fornecia luz. Depois foi embora. Pensou um breve momento sobre isso. Inuyasha era parecido com esse bichinho. Ficava algum tempo perto dela a oferecendo luz. Luz para se lembrar do passado. Mas depois, ele sumia. Provavelmente para correr até aquela... como é mesmo o nome daquela enxerida do jantar que não desgrudava dele?

Ah sim, Kikyou. Mais alta, mais bonita. Mais viva, mais sorridente, mais engraçada. Ela bem que podia ser assim também. Mas, não lembrava piadas. Nenhuma.. Ela bem que podia tentar lembrar.. Inuyasha tinha a risada gostosa..

Ouviu o roncar de um motor se afastando e percebeu que tinha perdido a noção do tempo estando ali pensando. Voltou a se levantar, sacudindo o vestido e retirando algum pedaço de grama. Com passos de gato, voltou a sala e subiu as escadas, procurando refúgio no quarto de Inuyasha. Por sorte ele não estava lá. Sentou na cama e olhou as sandálias. Elas era tão bonitas, mas deixaram seus pés vermelhos. Sentia-se cansada. Riu. Inuyasha se jogava na cama, será que era bom mesmo? Resolveu tentar.

- Posso entrar? - bateu na porta, ela poderia estar trocando de roupa.

- É claro... o quarto é seu. – continuava respirando calma, mas se levantou da cama. Era claro que o seu cabelo deveria estar completamente bagunçado. Diferente da linda e exuberante cabeleira de Kikyo.

- Por que foi embora? - os olhos dele pareciam estar rindo ainda.

- Não fui embora... estava me sentindo mal. Uma tonteira... só isso. – se levantou sem sorrisos. Ele, ao contrário dela, se sentou. Calmamente ela com seus dedos delicados, foi retirando a sandália que tanto gostou e que estava deixando marcas em seus pés.

- Ton.. ta? - ignore. Ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore.. Procurou pelo colchão quase que com a cabeça, se pudesse estava virado. Mas não conseguia.

- Sim... – a suave voz de Kagome o entorpecia. A sandália direita já fora. Agora os dedos escorregavam vagarosos pela perna em busca do pé esquerdo.

- Vo-cê não c-comeu muita coisa.. - olhou desesperadamente para o teto. Puxou todo o ar que podia antes de prender a respiração. Deuses! Por que faziam isso com ele? Por que ELA fazia isso com ele?

- É... Na verdade eu perdi a fome. – ela voltou o olhar para ele. Agora ele não conseguia parar de olhar. Kagome já tinha retirado as sandálias. Agora sua mão fez questão de ir direto ao fecho na lateral do vestido nas suas coxas. O pegou e foi puxando. Subindo calma. Não tinha pressa.

Suas costas encostaram-se à parede. Inuyasha prendia seus pulsos acima da sua cabeça. Estava quase grudado nela e Kagome deduzia que a testa dele estava também encostada na parede, já que um ar quente banhava o seu pescoço.

- Vamos esclarecer uma coisa.. Você NÃO é uma menininha sim?

Ela ergueu os olhos fitando os dourados. Eles estavam diferentes. Um brilho voraz. Não entendeu de início.

- Mas eu... – ela teimava em permanecer com aquela voz suave, irritando o hanyou. – Eu só estava tirando o meu vestido.

- Em outro lugar, por favor.. – a voz dele saiu mais rouca que o normal. Idiota. Desencostou-se dela e ficou de costas. – Você não tira a roupa na frente de outras pessoas na sua idade..

- Na minha idade... – ela pronunciou aquelas palavras calmamente. Depois ficou olhando para si mesma. Talvez tenha ligado as coisas. Mas ergueu a cabeça rapidamente e viu que Inuyasha a estava evitando. – Me desculpe.

- Vou tomar banho.. – juntou o pijama e saiu do quarto em silêncio. Ainda não conseguiria falar com ela como uma pessoa normal.

Pelo jeito como ele estava, Kagome julgou que o que fez estava muito errado. E brigou com sigo mesma por isso. Agora que tinha conseguido estar próxima de uma pessoa que ela achava estar ficando amiga. Resolveu mudar de roupa antes que ele voltasse e colocou um baby-doll preto com flores de sakura. Pelo menos ela achava que aquela roupa não o iria deixar tão zangado.

O colchão não estava no lugar, estava encostado na parede. Resolveu tentar botá-lo no lugar. Tentou levantar, mas percebeu que não via nada fora que ele era meio pesadinho demais pra ela simplesmente levantar quase que na cintura. Talvez, se ela fosse rodando o colchão desse certo. E estava dando! Até chegar na cama.

Desistiu e o deixou no chão. Com a sorte que estava naquele dia, Inuyasha iria expulsá-la do quarto e ela dormiria no sofá. Se sentou e abaixou a cabeça, se sentindo triste. Não só por tudo aquilo no quarto. Mas, por tudo aquilo do jantar. As risadas gostosas entre as famílias. Principalmente entre Kikyou e Inuyasha. Deviam realmente ser um casal.

- Kagome.. O que foi? – nem percebeu que Inuyasha já tinha voltado. Ele ainda parecia estar irritado.

- Eu só estava esperando você voltar para pedir desculpas de novo. – continuava de cabeça baixa, remexendo nas pontas do seu cabelo. – E dar Boa Noite. Eu tentei coloca o colchão... mas não consegui.

- Tá, não se preocupe.. – rapidinho ele ergueu o colchão do chão e o encaixou no 'lugar'. Agora estava se sentindo culpado! Por que ela tinha que ficar com aquela droga daquela cara?

- Boa noite. – Kagome se encolheu toda na cama e virou seu rosto para o outro lado. Como queria um abraço dele naquele momento!

- Você tá chorando? – ele continuava falando daquele jeito emburrado.

- Não... que isso. – ela não estava chorando. Estava? Pois se estava nem sentiu. Tocou a face e percebeu que estava úmida. Ele continuava a olhando e esperando a resposta. Os olhos dele estavam preocupados, mas, ao mesmo tempo, curiosos. E, pela primeira vez na presença dele, sentiu-se corar.

- Me desculpe. – tentou esconder seu rosto entre o travesseiro e suas mãos.

- Keh! Você estava chorando por uma coisa dessas?

- Eu não estou chorando por nada de importante. – de repente sua voz se ergueu algumas oitavas. Não pretendia aquilo, mas saiu contra sua vontade. – Eu só quero dormir Inuyasha... Daqui a dois dias não vou estar mais aqui para chorar ou te atrapalhar.

- Uhm.. Tinha esquecido disso. – ótimo! Agora que ele tinha se acostumado com esse cheirinho fraco e viciante que vinha dela, ela simplesmente, ia embora! Sorriu meio torto quando ela tirou a mão da frente só para ver se ele ainda estava ali.

- O que foi? Pára de me olhar! – ela disse isso, não como uma ordem, mas sim sorrindo. Mais rindo do que sorrindo.

- Por que? Eu tava quieto! – riu também.

- Vai dormir... – o empurrou devagar para o lado dele na cama. O mero contato da mão de Kagome com o braço forte de Inuyasha, o fez tremer.

- E eu preocupado com você..! – levantou. – Dramática!

_**Estranhou quando percebeu que ainda estava no quarto. Engraçado.. Pra ela, ela estava dormindo. Sentou-se na cama e olhou ao redor. Não estava com sono, mas estava de noite. **_

_**- E então.. Quando começa a lembrar das coisas? – soltou um grito de surpresa ao reconhecer a mesma pessoa que lhe sorriu antes do acidente. – Você tem um prazo!**_

_**- Ahh..? – só pôde soltar isso. O quarto, onde antes tinha um Inuyasha adormecido, agora não tinha mais. Só aquele ser estranho em pé, enquanto ela permanecia sentada. – Prazo?**_

_**- Você ainda não se lembrou.. Sabe, você é que nem eu! – ele sorriu novamente. – Eu vou te dar uma ajudinha. Estou meio cansado, é difícil aparecer nos sonhos das pessoas, mas.. – os dedos quentes que encostaram em sua testa passaram a ficar gelados e a sua cabeça começou a rodar. Uma seqüência de imagens aparecia. Não conseguia ver nem entender, mas.. Sentia que estava.. Enchendo?**_

_**Era como um filme. Uma casa. Um casal. Uma pequena menina com um poder. Obscuro. Flashes dos anos que passaram e tornaram essa menina mais velha. Com os seus 15 ou 16 anos. E lá estava ela. Completamente camuflada em sua roupa preta de cima abaixo. E seus olhos. Azuis. Em vez de passarem serenidade e proteção, passavam medo aos olhos negros a sua frente. E uma forte luz irradiou a fazendo voltar ao**__** quarto.**_

- KAGOME!! – abriu os olhos. Estava suada e principalmente, assustada. – O que foi? Tudo bem?

Estava ofegando como nunca. Respirava rápido com todas as forças.

- Eu tive um sonho... – sussurrou. Se ele não estivesse tão perto, mesmo com a sua audição apurada, não ouviria a moça.

- Engraçado.. Parecia mais um pesadelo! – parecia? Deviam estar matando a garota! Ela se mexeu tanto que o colchão, no meio da noite, caiu em cima dele!

- Eu me lembrei... De algumas coisas. Um homem... Eu me lembro dele no acidente... – Kagome falava devagar, para não se esquecer de nada do que tinha visualizado.

- Um homem? – franziu o cenho. - Mas você não estava só com seus pais?

- Estava... mas, na hora da batida, antes de eu ficar desacordada, eu me lembro vagamente de um vulto... e era com a face desse homem. – fechou um pouco os olhos alguns segundos. Depois os abriu novamente. – E foi só isso.

- Você o conhece?

- Não... nunca o vi... só no dia do acidente. Mas... Inuyasha eu não quero mais falar nisso, ok? Me deixa... cansada e tonta sem motivo algum. – ergueu os olhos para ele.

Ele pareceu meio relutante, mas concordou e se levantou. Kagome voltou a se deitar e o acompanhou com os olhos até.. o colchão? O que estava fazendo virado? Sentou-se na cama novamente.

- Boa noite de novo Inuyasha. E eu prometo não me mexer tanto. – riu um pouco.

- Nem chutar.. – completou.

- Nem chutar... – sussurrou e novamente ajeitou os travesseiros para tentar dormir.

**OoOoO**

Aquele programa estava realmente chato. Além de estar sozinha naquela enorme casa, a TV não tinha nada a oferecer para ela. Resolveu, como Sesshoumaru havia lhe ensinado, pegar o controle remoto e passar os canais até achar alguma coisa que realmente merecesse sua atenção. Izayoi passou de novo pela sala. Sim, ela estava em casa, mas como continuava a evitá-la, resolveu não contar com ela.

Estava feliz por ter recuperado.. uhm.. dois terços da sua memória. Não lembrava de tudo.. Por exemplo, seu aniversário de treze anos e também o que aprendeu na quinta série. Resolveu que estava na quinta série com treze anos. Pra falar a verdade, suas memórias paravam aos 16 e iam raleando. E bem, ela ia fazer 18... A mais recente, tirando a do acidente, claro; era uma de um piquenique num parque. Era estranho, às vezes, ela ainda ficava meio avoada.. Do jeito que ela estava quando chegara na casa.

Percebeu que estava a alguns minutos mudando de canal, até que parou em um que parecia um filme. Era um filme. Mas foi aos comerciais logo quando ela virou. Resolveu esperar; quem sabe não valia a pena? E parece que valia, já que o título era "Como se fosse a primeira vez." Parecia interessante.

Estavam mostrando um vídeo para a garota loura. Depois de um tempo, foi percebendo que a história dessa 'Lucy' era parecida com a sua. Mas mil vezes pior. A memória curta dela não era convertida em memória longa e o seu problema era temporário.

Durante o filme passava muita propaganda, porém, não desistiu de ver. Ele era engraçadinho. Estava começando a simpatizar com os personagens e então, depois de um pique pega entre o casal eles se abraçaram e.. Não lembrava a palavra...

- Nada como um primeiro beijo! – Kagome pendeu a cabeça para o lado imaginando se era bom ou não esse primeiro beijo. Lucy tinha soltado uma risada gostosa depois disso.

Ela parecia muito feliz. Depois do beijo, sorria a vontade, sem que ninguém a rotulasse ou falasse qualquer coisa. Ela estava radiante. Kagome queria se sentir assim. Com a personagem do filme. Ficou vendo e perdeu a noção do tempo quando ele chegou ao fim. Queria mais. Mas, infelizmente as letrinhas começaram a subir.

Descobriu que o filme era baseado em fatos reais, então primeiro beijo existia! Levantou a mão até os pontos em sua cabeça. Podia dar certo. A garota era idêntica a ela.. Como a mesma história da memória. Queria tentar agora! Mas quem? Só Izayoi estava em casa e com certeza ela não a ajudaria.

Esperaria até a noite. Depois pensaria nisso. Quem sabe alguém não poderia ajudar?

**OoOoO**

Já havia jantado. Já havia tomado seu banho e estava arrumada para dormir. Um outro badydoll como o de ontem, só que esse era branco com diversas borboletas. Ela ainda não tinha pensado em como ser feliz como a personagem daquele filme.

Mas, de acordo com Seshoumaru, ela estava mais sorridente. E ela teve a felicidade de contar que lembrou de algumas várias coisas. Não estava tão orgulhosa de si mesma porque.. O sonho foi tão estranho.. De repente aquele homem realmente tivesse sido o culpado por fazê-la lembrar..

Deitou na cama e abriu o caderno que Inuyasha deu. Ele estava no banho, mas já tinha visto o quanto ela escreveu no caderno. Não escreveu tudo, mas escreveu bastante. Sorriu para as folhas.

Agora já tinham muitas. Não só aquela com seu nome. Estava progredindo. Ouviu a porta se abrir e Inuyasha entrando para se acomodar na cama. Primeiro ele foi guardar sua toalha. Então, se sentou do lado que lhe pertencia. O colchão ainda estava ali.

- Inuyasha... – ela tinha acabado de ter uma idéia. Talvez, uma coisa boa. Não sabia. – Será que você pode tirar o colchão?

- Ahn?

- É... bem... hoje eu queria conversar um pouco com você. Se não se importar, é claro. – estava ajoelhada olhando para o colchão como se estivesse olhando para Inuyasha.

- E precisa tirar o colchão? – riu. – Você pode vir para o meu lado!

- Precisa! Nós vamos ter mais espaço! – ela ficou um pouco brava. – Se você não quiser, é só falar que não quer e pronto!

- Credo.. - ele ficou em silêncio, mas Kagome sabia que ele estava tirando o colchão. Principalmente porque colchões não voavam.

- Obrigada. – ela lhe deu um sorriso, quando voltou para a cama depois de retirar o colchão da cama e colocar no chão. – Bem... - ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

- E..?

- Hoje eu estava assistindo TV... e comecei a ver um filme. – ficou olhando o tempo todo para os olhos dele. – E a personagem principal estava muito feliz Inuyasha. Eu queria me sentir tão feliz quanto ela. – sorriu. – Só que... para ficar feliz, ela fez uma coisa.

- O que? - devolveu um olhar curioso para o dela. Ela não pedia mais para dar abraços, então.. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que era.

- Ahh... você pode me ajudar? – os olhos passavam o pedido de uma forma suplicante.

- Fala o que é, ué!

- Eu preciso que você diga sim... por favor! – piscou um pouco os olhos. Aquele poderia ter sido o feitiço. E é claro... a sua voz doce e um pouco rouca.

- Tá! O q..

Inuyasha parou de falar quando os delicados dedos de Kagome tocaram seu rosto. Ela ficou olhando um bom tempo dentro daquele mar dourado. Um mar que provavelmente queria se afogar. E então, ela foi aproximando seu rosto vagarosamente. Como se fosse errado o que iria fazer.

- O que... você.. vai fazer..? - pausadamente, as palavras saíram baixinhas.

- Eu só quero me sentir feliz... – sussurrou essas palavras calmas. Se aproximou mais até encerrar com o espaço que restava entre os dois encostando seus lábios um pouco frios nos quentes e convidativos de Inuyasha. Um beijo leve. Calmo.

As duas mãos que haviam parado do no ar, desceram devagar até a cintura dela e, o que era um toque, virou um abraço. Confessava que não esperava por essa vinda da parte da menina, mas era extremamente extaseante sentir a boca dela sobre a sua.

Ela foi parando com o beijo e ele não gostou muito. Lutou para a menina permanecer em seus braços, mas ela só continuou com os lábios sobre os dele alguns segundos a mais. Depois, ela se afastou sorrateira, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Obrigada por me fazer lembrar o que é ser feliz, Inuyasha. – sua voz, ainda doce como o beijo tinha sido o melhor dos doces para Inuyasha, sussurrou para o hanyou.

Soltou um sorriso. Era melhor do que no filme.. Era muito melhor do que no filme! O nariz fino dele encostou no seu e o sorriso aumentou.

- Onde..? De onde.. Tirou isso?

- Do filme... eu já te disse. – só agora abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Estava confusa. Sentia um turbilhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Era inexplicável.

- Uhm... Você não pode fazer tudo que vê em filmes tá?

- Me desculpe. Só não... _resisti_. – murmurou a última palavra. Como ela não fazia questão de se soltar, não era ele quem iria soltá-la.

- Tudo bem..

- Você está muito bravo comigo, não é? – as safiras que eram seus olhos não desviavam de Inuyasha.

- Não! – riu leve.

- Devia estar... Eu fiz uma coisa errada. – abaixou a cabeça. – Afinal, eu não devia dar um beijo em alguém que já tem alguém com quem dar beijos.

- Ahn..? - tá. Essa realmente não entendeu.

- Você... – continuava com o rosto abaixado. – Já tem alguém para dar beijos.

- Não tenho não. – enroscou nos dedos uma mecha do cabelo dela antes de botá-la no lugar.

- Claro que tem... aquela... aquela... que veio aqui naquele dia... K-ki-... eu não lembro. – balançou a cabeça em sinal de confusão.

- Ela é só uma amiga que eu conheço há muuuito tempo.. - riu baixo pra tentar descontraí-la.

- Não parecia... ela é alta, linda, engraçada, divertida. – ergueu os olhos de novo. Tinha dito tudo o que pensou naquela noite.

- Acredite, você é muito mais engraçada com esse seu jeito de criança do que as histórias que ela conta da infância. É muito mais bonito ver os seus olhos azuis do que os castanhos dela. E eu prefiro você baixinha.. Parece uma boneca.

Kagome não agüentou e soltou um sorriso lindo. Ele estava falando aquilo para ela. Ele.

- Obrigada. – se ela tivesse com um espelho em mãos, poderia ter visto seu rosto corado.

- Keh!

- Você precisa dormir, não é? E eu aqui... – mesmo contra sua vontade ela vou retirando suas mãos do ombro dele. Mas antes, ela as passou calmamente no rosto do hanyou.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não preciso dormir muito.

- Mas eu estou atrapalhando de qualquer jeito. – sorriu. – Boa noite. – apesar do "Boa Noite", sequer se mexeu.

- Boa noite..!

Deitou sua cabeça no peito dele, como se quisesse um abraço. E ele entendeu, passando os braços em volta dela. Mal percebeu quando dormiu ali. Nos braços dele.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Nhaiii pessoinhas! Tudo baum?? Pois é... eu estou MUITO feliz. Sei lá... não era para eu estar, graças a incrível viagem que eu tive, com direito a ficar empolada graças aos mosquitos, um raio cair em cima de mim, um canivete assassino quase arrancar meu dedo, e um enfermeiro tarado na cantando enquanto eu estava doente levando uma injeção pelos mosquitos citados acima. Mas.... nadaaaa vai me abalar! Afinal, 2008 está acabando e eu estou junto, porque estou dando uma geral em casa. Limpeza... exatamente agora, enquanto falo com vocês, caros leitores que eu amo. E quem disse que eu não deixo de ser feliz? Hein? Sacanagem... hauhauhauhauauah**

**Três fics juntas e a gente ainda tem IDÉIA para mais. Estamos escrevendo outra fic, que será postada quando acabarmos pelo menos de postar uma, se não a gente não dá conta, sabe como é. Escreve, escreve e esquece de postar, e acaba levando bofetadas e esporro dos leitores! *Aline dá um sorriso sem graça***

**Eu queria desejar mesmo para todos vocês um ótimo ano novo, com tuuudo de muito bom, e que papai do céu nos proteja de tudo e que nos dê mais idéias ainda para mais fics loucas e que vocês possam gostar delas!! Adoro muito todos vocês! **

**Beijos imensosss!**

**Aline Higurashi**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Nane-chan:** Eiii! Mas um capítulo! xD Séério? Caps grandes são os melhores, ainda bem..! Porque a maioria dos nossos caps são assim! =D Tem vezes que eu tenho que lembrar a Aline pra parar de escrever, a gente não consegue parar de escrever! Haeuhueahuhea, bjiin Nane! Agradecida estamos nós! Kaori-sann

**Agome-chan:** \o/ Weeeeeeeeee!! Você gosta das nossas fics! *--* É, ela perdeu tudo, tadiiinha.. ú.u E o pior é que a izayoi não vai melhorar... Antipática a mãe do Inu! Hueahuhaeuea, mas fala sério, quem precisa da Izayoi quando tem o Inuzão e um seshy bem na tua cola? Bem, eu não preciso dela não! xD Cara, você não tem noção de como euf iquei quando você disse que não tem como não ler as nossas fics! *---* Heauhuaehuaeea, continueM logo! xP Bjooks! Kaori-sann

**LeticiaM: **Sim, sim! Muitos mistérios! Hauhuahua, esse é a nossa primeira fic dramática.. Porque, eu AMO escrever comédia! Não tem nada melhor! xD E é mesmo! Kagome não tem muito do que reclamar não! Casa, comida, uns enfermeiros lindos de prontão! Huaehuea, teve um jogo que eu vi um médico liiindo ali.. Hauhuauha, muito engraçado, as meninas falando que queriam se machucar! xD Bjiin Lelii! Kaori-sann


	4. Capítulo 3

**Doce Crepúsculo**

"**Crepúsculo: A decadência; o declínio de qualquer um. Então... por que será que é tão doce?"**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 3**

_**- E ai pequena? – novamente, aquele cara. Ele estava no quarto de novo. Aquela roupa escura, os olhos azuis e o sorriso travesso.**_

_**Kagome olhava para ele desconfiada. Só o tinha visto uma vez realmente e ele parecia muito estranho. A energia que ele emanava não era muito boa. Ela não poderia confiar nele, isso sua intuição dizia.**_

_**- Quem é você? Por que não me diz? – perguntou de uma maneira séria. Queria esclarecimento de fatos. E, pelo jeito, só ele poderia lhe dar.**_

_**- Não posso dizer isso agora... – ele franziu o cenho, devia estar pensando em algo. – Mas digamos que eu seja... Uhm... seu... colega de trabalho. – Kagome chegou mais para o lado quando o homem sentou na cama ao seu lado.**_

_**- Colega de trabalho? – murmurou as palavras lentamente. – Como assim? Eu nem tenho emprego! – ficou ainda mais confusa.**_

_**- Uhm... Droga, não consegui recuperar essa parte... Olha, existem regras ok? Você não pode desrespeitá-las, em hipótese nenhuma! **_

_**- Como eu vou desrespeitar as regras se eu nem sei quais são elas? – ergueu seus olhos para a figura do homem ao seu lado. **_

_**- O tempo acabou... Aqui dentro, o tempo passa muito rápido. – ele começou a desaparecer aos poucos. – Dentro do bolso da sua calça, a do acidente, tem um cordão tent... – pronto. Desapareceu...**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o

Acordou mais uma vez ofegante. Outro sonho como aquele. Era assustador, mas ao mesmo tempo ela ia descobrindo mais coisas sobre seu passado. Se bem que aquele homem a confundia ainda mais. Sentiu o colchão bater na lateral do seu corpo. Como havia parado ali de novo?

Olhou o pequeno feixe de luz que passava pela cortina. Já devia estar tarde. Agora entendia uma das coisas que ele dissera. O tempo nos sonhos passa rápido. Mas esse não era o ponto da sua curiosidade e sim o 'alguma coisa' guardado no bolso da calça.

Onde estaria essa calça? Era bem provável que tivessem jogado fora no hospital. Deveria torcer para que isso não tenha acontecido. Se não, ela tinha perdido um chance, pequena mas ainda sim uma chance, de descobrir mais sobre ela.

Levantou da cama num salto. Um flash passou pela sua cabeça. Era um cordão, não lembrava do pingente, mas tinha certeza que era um cordão. Desceu da cama de pijama mesmo com a urgência de falar com Izayoi. Como sempre, na cozinha, cantarolando algo enquanto lavava a louça. Kagome perdeu o café.

Entrou devagar para não interromper a Dona da casa.

- Bom dia Izayoi. – sorriu, tentando passar confiança e tranqüilidade para ela mesma.

- Bom dia.

- Bem... – se sentou em um banco próximo a bancada onde logo a frente estava Izayoi. – Eu queria muito fazer uma pergunta.

- Sim..? - enxugou as mãos no avental e virou para a menina de pijama e descabelada. Que não fosse um favor difícil.

- No dia em que ocorreu o meu acidente eu estava com uma roupa. E... eu acho que nela poderia estar algumas coisas... talvez essas coisas poderia me ajudar a me lembrar. Será que a senhora não saberia se o Senhor Inu no Taisho as guardou?

- Está em uma gaveta. - passou a mão na testa. – Venha... - com certeza, ela não iria achar. Subiu as escadas em seguida por Kagome e abriu a gaveta. As coisas dela estavam lá. A metade da identidade, a blusa rasgada e suja e a calça rasgada e suja. - São as coisas que estavam com você...

- Ahh... – nem acreditava em tamanha sorte . – Muita obrigada senhora Izayoi! Eu agradeço muito. Aqui pode estar a chave para eu recuperar a memória. – com certeza era o que a mulher a sua frente mais queria para ela se livrar de Kagome.

- De nada... – pelo menos ela tem educação pensou a morena. - Se precisar de algo, pode me falar. Ah sim! Daqui a pouco, eu sirvo o almoço já que não tomou o café.

- Tudo bem... Muito Obrigada! – a mulher se retirou, pela primeira vez dando um sorriso simples para a moça.

Virou-se para a calça e a pegou. Estava completamente maltratada e parecia ter sido uma calça tão bonita. Vasculhou um dos bolsos sem encontrar o cordão. Agora que parou para pensar, e se ele caiu? Afinal, ela tinha batido! Ele podia ter caído, ficado no carro... Balançou a cabeça e procurou no outro bolso. Nada. Ele caiu... Só restavam dois bolsos, e por sorte, estava no terceiro.

Pegou delicadamente o colar. Na verdade, não era um colar muito comum. Era uma fita negra. Daquelas que ficam bem grudadas ao pescoço. Mas, não foi bem isso que chamou sua atenção. Existia um pingente se mexendo entre seus dedos. Era um K. Não um K comum. O traço de cima era meio torto. Exatamente virado para baixo.

Ficou olhando aquilo... Era estranho... Parecia que ia lembrar de algo, algo que não chegou. Se esforçou para lembrar, mas não veio nada. Naquele instante, só pensava em dormir de novo e encontrar o homem que não lhe explicava nada. Talvez ele soubesse que droga era aquela.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0

- Finalmente, sexta feira! – Inuyasha exclamou quando chegou em casa.

- Hanyou idiota... – Kagome olhou Seshoumaru sentado ao seu lado vendo TV. Achava engraçado esse apelido que ele dera em Inuyasha.

- Será que algum de você pode colocar isto em mim? – ela ergueu a mão mostrando a fita. Ainda não tinha colocado, esperando a boa vontade de alguém.

Para infelicidade de Inuyasha, Seshoumaru que colocou. Ele fora mais rápido, obviamente, porque estava mais perto. Emburrado, sentou ao lado dela com os braços cruzados.

- Que isso?

- Um cordão seu estúpido.

- Não falei com você, _Sesshy_...

- Bem... – Kagome ignorou os olhares raivosos troados pelos dois e começou a falar. – Eu achei no bolso da calça que eu estava usando no acidente. Deve significar alguma coisa. – pegou o pingente e virou para cima para poder vê-lo. – Ele é muito diferente para ser só um colar ou uma fita.

- É um K esquisito.. - franziu o cenho. Sesshoumaru parou de prestar atenção neles e voltou a ver TV.

- Eu sei... – murmurou. Ergueu os olhos para ambos, apesar de Sesshoumaru não estar olhando. – Acho que ele vai me ajudar muito para recuperar a memória. Eu sinto isso. – apertou contra o peito o pingente. Sentia que havia alguma coisa a ver com o que aquele homem tinha dito. _Emprego._

"_**- Acha que consegue?**_

_**EU é que devia estar assim e não eles! E eu estou normal!"**_

Seus olhos saltaram do rosto enquanto se lembrou daquela voz. O coração passava longe de apenas algumas batidas por minuto. Aquela voz era dela. Lembrou de um pensamento dela? Mas quando? Eles quem? Seus pais? E normal com o que? Devia ser alguma coisa desse trabalho... Engraçado era que a memória, ou melhor, o _fragmento _tinha vindo sem esforço. Ele simplesmente... veio.

- Que foi? - encarou Inuyasha.

- Eu me lembrei de um pequeno fragmento... alguma resposta minha a alguma pergunta que me fizeram. Pode ter sido meu pai. Era uma voz masculina. – recaiu o olhar sobre seu colo. Rapidamente se levantou. – Eu acho que vou dar uma volta no jardim. Estou precisando respirar.

- Quer que eu vá com você? - seria ótimo, mas talvez fosse melhor não. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que era melhor não falar sobre o homem de seus sonhos para Inuyasha. Pelo menos, não ainda.

- Não precisa Inuyasha... Muito obrigada. – sorriu de forma agradecida, apesar dela perceber que o hanyou não ficou contente. Andou passando em sua frente. Se agachou colocando as mãos nos joelhos. – Eu preciso ficar um tempo sozinha, tudo bem?

- Tanto faz..! – sorriu percebendo que não era isso que os olhos dourados diziam. Seshoumaru relampejou o olhar em sua direção. Não sabia descrever o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ignorou. Passou pela cozinha para ir ao pequeno jardim da casa. A comida que Izayoi fazia para a janta já estava começando a cheirar.

Andou com pés descalços sentindo a grama recém molhada pelo sereno. O vento não era forte, porém suficiente para balançar as mechas de cabelo no rosto de Kagome. Fitou a paisagem ao longe, mesmo sem prestar atenção. Estava tentando juntar as peças. Se aquele homem dos sonhos tinha razão, ela teria um emprego antes do acidente. E, esse emprego era, pelo menos, um pouco perigoso. Se não, por que aquela voz masculina lhe passava tanta insegurança e urgência?

Estava começando a não fazer questão de lembrar de coisas fúteis como cozinhar. Para falar a verdade, o que mais queria era lembrar daquele emprego. Tinha que ser algo importante, aquele homem apareceu pela segunda vez seguida em seus sonhos. Ou pesadelos?

Balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos. Não eram pesadelos. Eram ajudas. Andou mais um pouco e percebeu que atrás de uma árvore bem próxima alguém a vigiava. Só podia ser, porque esse alguém estava muito quieto e escondido. O que uma pessoa quieta e escondida fica fazendo olhando para você?

Tudo bem... As pistas estavam ali, era só questão de juntá-las. Por exemplo, ela podia tentar lembrar de quando ganhara o cordão. Ele falou sobre o cordão, então havia a probabilidade dele estar ligado ao emprego. Bufou. Seria mais fácil se ele parasse de reclamar de como o tempo no mundo dos sonhos passava rápi... tinha alguém ali. Agora era ouviu o barulho do mato.

- Quem está aí? – murmurou, mas apesar da voz baixa, ela ficava alta graças ao silêncio que a paisagem dava ao local.

- Não funcionaria se eu falasse ninguém...

Sorriu, aliviada. Ele era mesmo um teimoso.

- O que você não entendeu do meu tempo sozinha? – apesar de parecer uma advertência, a voz da menina soava calma e divertida.

- Eu te dei um tempo sozinha! - defendeu-se.

- Tudo bem... você está certo. – resolveu se sentar. – Então detetive Inuyasha, alguma informação boa?

- Você só murmurou coisas que não entendi. - preferiu ficar de pé. Sua mãe ia chamar para jantar não ia demorar muito. Estavam só esperando seu pai chegar.

- Já suspeitava... – ergueu os olhos para ver os dourados. – Trabalhou muito hoje?

- Uhm.. Nada de mais... É chato fofocar sobre a vida dos outros...

- Eu achava que você era jornalista de crimes... não sei bem como se diz. Esses que notícias interessantes... não fofocas. – ela riu um pouco observando a sobrancelha do hanyou se levantar.

- Eu sou! Mas a garota desistiu e me botaram no lugar dela! Eu tenho cara de fofoqueiro? – Kagome quase soltou um sim na hora. Não tinha sido ele que a seguiu mesmo quando ela disse SOZINHA?

- Talvez... – ela balançou as pernas, que agora abraçava. – Estou brincando bobo. – piscou um pouco.

- Feh!

- Me ajuda a levantar? – ela estendeu a mão para ele poder levantá-la. Fez um bico como se valesse uma chantagem.

- Preguiçosa. – curvou um cantinho da boca. Quando encostou a mão na dela para puxá-la, lembrou. Às vezes tinha vontade de dizer isso a ela, mas não parecia um comentário bom a se fazer. Nunca parecia. O cheiro fraquinho e aquela sensação de que ela era... Não sabia nem explicar... meio... Transparente? Quando voltou a prestar atenção, ele já havia a puxado.

- Muito Obrigada. – ela estava muito próxima. Próxima demais dele. Era perigoso. Mas o hálito quente e o tom de voz da menina não faziam Inuyasha se afastar.

-... - balançou a cabeça em sinal de que a escutou. Estava incrivelmente difícil falar com ela onde estava. Principalmente depois de daquele dia.

- Posso fazer uma coisa? – ela perguntou suave.

- De... novo?

- De novo? – ela piscou um pouco. – Por quê? Você não quer que eu faça? – era bom deixá-lo desse jeito. Ela gostava.

- O que...?

- Isso... – as mãos dela se encaminharam para o topo da cabeça do meio-youkai e chegaram bem próximas das orelhinhas dele. Quando ela fez isso, percebeu que ele estremeceu. Então, ela fez outra coisa. Só encostou seus lábios nos dele. E suas mãos criaram vida e rumaram para as orelhinhas delicadamente.

Mas aí estava uma reação que ela definitivamente não esperava: que ele a empurrasse. De leve, mas foi um empurro.

- Você... Me bota em situações... Delicadas demais...

- Desculpe... – murmurou abaixando a cabeça. – Eu tive intenção nenhuma de te deixar bravo. Desculpe mesmo. Eu sabia que não deveria fazer essas coisas... – e foi dizendo isso andando vagarosamente para trás.

Acabou levantando a cabeça quando ouviu o estalo da mão dele na própria testa.

- Não se desculpe, isso me faz sentir pior..! – tentou parecer normal.

- Mas... eu que fiz aquilo. – ela se aproximou mais uma vez dele. – Você quer que eu prometa nunca mais fazer nada? – olhou bem no fundo do mar dourado.

- Não! – franziu o cenho. – Não até você recuperar a memória.

- Hum...? – mesmo não entendendo, sorriu. Ela ainda poderia abraçá-lo.

- Estou realmente com medo de você me matar quando recuperar a memória. – riu.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo... eu nunca faria isso. Nem se eu fosse obrigada. – sorriu para ele, mas ainda estava tímida.

- Vamos. O jantar está pronto! – Inuyasha passou por ela, mas parou.

- Vamos... – o seguiu ao seu lado. Permaneceu calada até chegarem a sala de jantar.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Quer dizer que você foi convidado para uma festa Inu querido? – Izayoi perguntou à Inuyasha logo pela manhã enquanto via as correspondências.

- Uhum... – concordou sem vontade. Ela ia enchê-lo de perguntas. – Sábado.

- Amanhã... nossa. Você deve estar animado. – a mãe nem percebia que Inuyasha dava pouco caso ao assunto, olhando distraído uma revista de carros.

- Precisa de uma acompanhante, não é mesmo? – Inu no Taisho se pronunciou pela primeira fez no café.

- Estou pensando em levar a Kagome. – continuou folheando a revista agora sem prestar muita atenção nela. Era quase que proibido falar o nome dela se Izayoi estivesse presente. Seus pais haviam discutido por causa dela e agora, ela queria sair da casa deles. Fazia somente três dias depois daquela noite em que todos acordaram com os gritos dos pais.

Kagome, que estava muito quieta graças a discussão passada, quase se engasgou com o suco que tomava.

- O quê? – ela arregalou os olhos em direção a Inuyasha.

- O que o que?

- Você disse que eu vou com você a uma festa? – ainda estava olhando para ele.

- Eu acho ótimo... – Inu no Taisho se pronunciou mais uma vez. – Você está mesmo precisando sair Kagome. Vai ser muito bom para a sua recuperação. Vou mandar Kaguya comprar um vestido para você. Vai ficar tão linda quanto naquele outro em que Inuyasha babou logo que entrou em casa e te viu. – o hanyou limpou a garganta tentando ignorar o comentário do pai.

- Não precisa... Vai ser em uma boate.

- É claro que precisa... Kagome agora virou minha filha, e como um bom pai, eu quero que ela esteja linda. – sorriu em direção a moça que sorriu de volta.

- Obrigada senhor Inu no Taisho, mas eu acho que não precisa. Eu já estou dando gastos demais, e também eu ach... – mas ela foi interrompida pelo youkai.

- Eu faço questão, e não quero um não como resposta. E... quantas vezes preciso dizer para não me chamar de senhor? Se não quiser me chamar de pai, me chame, pelo menos, de Inu no Taisho. – sorri passando confiança.

- Tudo bem... Inu no Taisho. – riu. Era tão difícil não tratá-lo como senhor.

- Vou ligar para Kaguya... – Inu no Taisho se levantou e rumou para a sala.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ali estava ela mais uma vez. Completamente arrumada e com suas tão adoráveis botas pretas cano longo de salto fino. Não eram as sandálias do jantar, mas eram tão fabulosas quanto. Apesar do pedido de Inu no Taisho pelo vestido, Kaguya escolheu algo melhor. Pelo menos, Kagome achava. Aquela calça jeans estava linda. Modelava sem defeitos. E sua blusa, negra como as botas. Tinham mangas longas, e parecia que aquele Kaguya gostava de um decote. Essa, como o vestido, tinha um ligeiro em V. Muito bonito, mas ainda desconfortável. Seu colar combinou sem ter visto. Além das argolas que vieram junto.

- Que azar... – Seshoumaru disse enquanto fazia companhia para Kagome no sofá.

- Azar? Por quê? – ela mirou o youkai que se sentava a sua frente.

- Meu pai e meu irmão são demais para uma pessoa só. Especialmente meu irmão.

- Eles são ótimas pessoas... – Kagome ria da atitude de Sesshoumaru. – Seu pai gosta de me ver feliz e eu sou muito grata por tudo o que ele fez e o que tem feito comigo.

- Minha mãe não gosta de você. Acho que sei porquê, mas não posso te contar.

- Eu não queria que a Senhora Izayoi me visse desse jeito. Eu sei que sou um incomodo e torço para sair daqui antes que seu pai e sua mãe briguem de novo. Mas... – ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça junto com sua voz. - ...por que não pode me contar?

- Porque não sei se é mesmo isso.

- Tudo bem... – resolveu deixar isso de lado. Só foi ela se endireitar que o barulho de passos nas escadas foram ouvidos.

- Seu sapato está lá em cima! - a risada gostosa de Izayoi ecoou pela escada e Kagome não pode evitar de sorrir também. Deduziu que Inuyasha voltara para pegar os sapatos, mas se levantou.

- É melhor você se esconder atrás do cabideiro, antes que o Inuyasha deixe um rastro de baba pela casa e mamãe brigue com ele. – Sesshoumaru se ergueu e retirou da sala. Kagome só pôde sorrir.

Ficou próxima a porta e rapidamente os sons de um Inuyasha, agora calçado pôde ser ouvido.

- Você sempre sai atrasado. – Seshoumaru franziu bem o sempre quando passou pelo irmão. Fingiu que não ouviu o rosnado só para perturbá-lo.

- Kagome, está pro... nta? – droga. Sua voz falhara de novo. Tinha que se acostumar com isso.

- Estou... – sorria, como sempre radiante. Era aquilo que matava.

- Ora, decote idiota... – resmungou, sorte ela não ter ouvido. – Caiu bem em você. – imitou o que Sesshoumaru falava todo dia de manhã, quando Kagome aparecia na cozinha.

- O Sesshoumaru me disse isso. Obrigada. – piscou e se aproximou dele. – Você está muito bonito. – seu sorriso continuava tilintando no rosto.

- Ahm... Obrigado. - sentiu o seu sorriso sair meio desajeitado. Virou o rosto e saiu marchando até a porta. - ESTAMOS INDO!

Kagome não disse mais nada, apenas acompanhou Inuyasha pelo jardim, até chegarem próximos ao carro muito bonito, na opinião de Kagome, dele.

- Eu não costumo ir a essas coisas. Mas você precisava sair um pouco de casa.. – entrou no carro e percebeu que ela já estava sentada.

- Por quê? É um lugar ruim de ir? – percebeu que já estavam em movimento. Começou a reparar na rua. Em como aqueles postes reluziam a noite.

- A música é muito alta para as minhas orelhas... - explicou de um jeito que fosse suportável ouvir a música.

- Ahh... bem... se você está indo por mim, eu não me importaria se você quisesse ir para outro lugar, ou até mesmo voltar para casa. Não quero que aconteça nada com você. – desviou seus olhos para o rosto do hanyou dirigindo.

- Eu vou acabar me acostumando. - deu de ombros. Era estranho quando chegava, mas depois, era como se ele ficasse meio surdo então não incomodava.

O resto da viagem passou em silêncio. Até Kagome perceber o brilho reluzente de uma entrada não tão longe. Viu que Inuyasha entrou em uma espécie de estacionamento, é estacionamento como diziam na televisão, dentro da boate. Ele encontrou uma vaga e desligou o carro.

- Vai ser divertido..! - no final, ela não sabia se ele tinha dito para ela ou para ele mesmo.

Saiu do carro, correndo para o lado dele. Tudo era muito bonito. Ficou observando, até sentir que sua mão estava na dele. Abaixou os olhos para elas e depois voltou olhando o hanyou. Ele não tinha falado nada então também nem se importou. Ficou até feliz.

- Se alguém te incomodar, me fale está bem?

- Tudo bem... – parecia uma menina dentro de um parque de diversões. Quando Inuyasha entregou os convites aos seguranças e as portas foram abertas, um mundo novo chegou ao seus olhos.

A música alta, as luzes, as pessoas se agitando em um ritmo entusiasmante. Será que ela conseguia fazer isso? Olhou para todos os cantos possíveis. Algumas delas comiam em mesas ou em um... um... bar. É... bar. Todas riam acompanhados de seus amigos. Encarou Inuyasha com as orelhinhas que se mexiam de dois em dois segundos.

- É assim mesmo uma boate? – ela perguntou para Inuyasha, embora sua voz estivesse um pouco baixa demais para qualquer um escutar. Menos para Inuyasha.

- É! – respondeu gritando. Faltava pouco, primeiro o zumbido e depois um 'tump'. Pronto, sem dor de cabeça. – VEM..! – puxou a mão dela e tentou ao máximo não passar no meio dos dançantes.

Pessoas dançavam. Pessoas bebiam. Pessoas a fitavam longamente enquanto ela passava. Era um tanto... diferente de tudo que já tinha visto na TV. Inuyasha a tinha puxado para um lugar onde ainda tinha muito barulho, mas era amenizado. Alguns sofás enfeitavam e ela pôde perceber um casal bem animado no outro canto.

- Lobo! – chutou o sofá de leve para fazê-lo desgrudar da ruiva. - Onde está Yura?

- Não sei cara de cachorro... – desviou seu olhar para Kagome. Um olhar não muito amistoso. Mas, com um sentido que ela nem imaginava. – E a senhorita...?

- Não enche o saco dela fed.. - rolou os olhos quando Kagome respondeu.

- Kagome... – murmurou doce. Ela não fazia idéia da figura que era Kouga. Queria ser educada, só isso.

- Kouga.. – sorriu para ela e depois mudou o sorriso de escárnio quando olhou o cachorrinho. – Bonitinha, cachorrinho!

- Ótimo! – quase rosnou. Segurou a mão de Kagome mais forte e saiu andando.

Kagome não reparou que o rosto de Inuyasha estava vermelho. De raiva. Kouga tinha aquela capacidade. Mas não tanto como agora.

- O que foi Inuyasha? O... Ko... Kouga parecia uma pessoa legal.

- Muito. – disse seco.

- Tudo bem. – resolveu encerrar o assunto. – Bem... para onde você está me levando agora? – percebeu que eles voltavam para a área da música muito alto, junto com bebidas e homens a olhando. Não gostava daqueles olhares. – Não gostam quando eles me olham... parece... – se assustou quando o seu corpo se chocou com o dele e o calor do braço dele inundou seus ombros.

- É só ignorar!

Sorriu com o gesto dele. Era tão confortável ficar ali. Só sentindo o calor que ele emanava. Não tanto como ela. Ultimamente era se sentia um tanto fria.

- O que se faz aqui, Inuyasha? – virou seus olhos tentando encontrar o rosto dele.

- Você conhece pessoas e se diverte com as que conhece. – enfim encontrou Yura.

- Ahh... sim. – Kagome avistou uma mulher se aproximando. Ela tinha cabelos pretos curtos, espetados nas pontas.

- Ahh, que bom que veio lindo! - Kagome franziu o cenho com o gesto exagerado que ela fez com as mãos para depois abraçar a ela e a Inuyasha. - Kikyou! Adorei o seu cabelo! Ele ficou muito melhor assim!

- Não é a Kikyou, Yura.. - riu. Kagome e Kikyou nem eram tão parecidas. Devia ser a falta de luz. - Essa é a Kagome.

- Prazer... Yura. – ela sorriu, apesar da luz ofuscante não deixar Yura vê-la completamente.

- Prazer Agome! – de novo ela a abraçou. – Espero que goste da festa!

- Kagome... – ela murmurou durante o abraço um pouco apertado demais de Yura. – E... obrigada. Estou gostando.

- Inuyasha! Ninguém sai antes de meia noite heim! – os dois riram com o tom de ameaça dela. Eles saíram de perto dela e se acomodaram em uma parte do bar. Kagome ficou impressionada com a velocidade que o barman 'escorregava' os pedidos pela longa mesa de madeira e Inuyasha riu de leve com isso.

- Com sede?

- Aham... – os seus olhos ainda acompanhavam as mãos inquietas do barman. Era incrível como ele conseguia mexe-las tão rápido sem deixar entornar nada.

- O que quer? Água, refrigerante...? - não sabia se podia oferecer alguma bebida alcóolica, afinal... Ela nem lembrava o que era uma boate.

- Ahh... eu vi o barman, preparando um... um... – tentou se lembrar. Aquela bebida era rosa e tinha um cheiro ótimo. – Alguma coisa com muitas frutas... que começava com co... coq...

- Coquetel. - ele riu e ela fez um bico.

- Acho que é isso sim. – balançou a cabeça.

- Um coquetel e um Red. – o cara assentiu indo preparar as bebidas. Encarou de leve a garota ao seu lado, ela observava atentamente as mãos do barman ainda, só esperando a hora em que ele 'escorregaria' as bebidas.

- Tudo pronto... – o barman serviu as bebidas em frente aos dois. Kagome ainda não piscava. E, depois que Inuyasha pegou sua bebida, Kagome estendeu a mão para pegar a sua, sem antes de o barman fazer uma graça e puxar um canudo com uma bela flor de baixo da manga. Ela sorriu para ele e ele lhe devolveu o sorriso com uma piscadela.

- Você pediu por que lembra de gostar ou por que é bonitinho? – perguntou achando graça.

- Porque é bonitinho... – riu e deu sua primeira golada. – E porque é muito bom. – sorriu.

- Boba... – descansou o copo na mesa e olhou a festa. De repente ela lembrava de mais alguma coisa. Ele tinha que pensar em algo que ela pudesse ter feito em uma boate.

Terminou seu coquetel e ficou observando a música rápida e agitada ir parando. O silêncio por alguns segundos reinou naquele lugar. Alguns segundos.

- Vem. – nem deu chance de deixá-la responder, simplesmente a puxou. Seria muito mais fácil fazê-la lembrar de uma música lenta do que de uma rápida.

A música tocava lenta e ritmada ao fundo. Inuyasha a levou até o meio da pista onde mais alguns casais já estavam. Parou e repousou sua não na cintura e no ombro dela. Por instinto, Kagome elevou as suas ao pescoço do hanyou.

- Você lembra como dança?

- Não sei... – murmurou. – Só sei que é tão bom ficar perto de você... somente assim.

Tá. Não sabia o que falar depois dessa. Ela não devia ter noção das coisas que dizia nem do que fazia. Concluiu isso quando ela se encostou mais nele colando a cabeça em seu peito. E bem, a única coisa que podia fazer agora era conduzi-la, já tinha a chamado pra dançar.

A respiração dela era tão lenta quanto a música. Suas mãos estavam aquecidas, já que tocavam a pele do pescoço de Inuyasha. Aspirou fundo aquele perfume tão bom dele. Como poderia ter vivido sem aquilo durante toda a sua vida? Era viciante. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça e seus lábios ficaram próximos do queixo dele, onde ela depositou um beijo leve.

- Você lembra... o que eu te disse?

- Humm...? – seus olhos, ainda no mesmo lugar do beijo, passaram a encarar o belo rosto do meio-youkai.

- Sobre fazer certas coisas...?

A ponta de seu nariz escorregou de volta para o pescoço dele.

- Coisas...? – a voz dela era melodiosa. Era difícil a negação para a moça.

É... Ela não lembrava. A abraçou fazendo com que ela parasse de cheirar o seu pescoço e sim voltasse a se reencostar em seu peito.

- Esquece...

Kagome sorriu. Claro que se lembrava do pedido de Inuyasha. Mas era simplesmente inevitável. Assim como querer beijá-lo mais uma vez. Era uma vontade. E ele não podia negar que também queria.

- Inuyasha... – ergueu a cabeça e aproximou o rosto do dele. – Me dá um beijo? – pediu carinhosa.

- A-ahn? – não conseguiu segurar que suas sobrancelhas levantassem.

- Um beijo... – sussurrou. – Como naquela vez. Só um. – sorriu de leve. – Prometo qualquer coisa se você me der um.

- Uhm... Eu acho melh...lhor... se... – ela ia se aproximando mais conforme ele tentava afastar a cabeça sem soltá-la. – voc... ê...

Ela não esperou a reação dele. Só encostou os lábios nos dele. E se deixou levar pelo momento. Toda vez que fazia isso lembrava da garota do filme. De como ela não devia sentir nem metade do que Kagome estava sentindo. Gostou ainda mais quando sentiu a língua dele massageando a sua. Não lembrava muito bem como se fazia isso, então, imitava o que ele fazia.

O primeiro beijo foi muito calmo naquela noite do filme. Completamente diferente de hoje. As mãos de Inuyasha não paravam quietas e sua boca ansiava pela dela ferozmente. Ela se separou um pouco dele só para respirar, mas ele voltou com aquele beijo agitado que estava começando a deixá-la entorpecida. Depois de um tempo, eles se separaram de novo e ele encostou a testa na dela sentindo a respiração da garota descompassada em seu rosto.

- Eu disse só um... – sussurrou. A menina movimentando a ponta do nariz dela no dele.

- A culpa é sua... - sussurrou de volta querendo um lugar para esconder a sua cara.

- E eu fico feliz por ser a culpada. – sorriu. Eles nem perceberam que a primeira música havia acabado e que outra tinha tomado seu lugar. - Inuyasha... você não sabe como tudo aqui dentro de mim está tão rápido e lento ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro que eu sei... Somos dois...

- Mesmo? – ergueu os olhos brilhantes em direção aos dourados. – Eu achava que essa sensação era uma coisa que só eu podia sentir... e que eu precisava senti-la sempre.

- Somos dois... - sorriu. - Desculpa...

- Não... eu só desculpo se você me prometer sempre me fazer sentir isso... eu preciso, sabe? – os olhos passaram a ficar mais brilhantes, graças as gotículas de água. – É a única coisa que me traz alegria. Traz a vida de volta para mim.

- Eu _ainda_ não posso prometer.

- Por quê? – sua voz saiu com uma pitada de tristeza, apesar de estar se sentindo a mais feliz dos seres.

- Prometo... – desistiu.

- Obrigada. - Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Contornou com o dedo a boca dele até ir deslizando pelo queixo e voltando para as bochechas.

- Chega de me tentar sim?

- Tentar? – riu. – Mas eu não faço nada de mais...

- Você ACHA. - a puxou para fora do centro. - Vamos embora...

- Tudo bem... – sorriu, sentindo a mão dele apertar contra a sua. Provavelmente nunca tinha se sentindo assim. Nem mesmo na sua vida passada.

Kagome rodou os olhos pela boate novamente. O clima já não estava tão bom. As pessoas bebiam e riam histéricas demais, as carícias já estavam ficando mais ousadas justamente por elas estarem bêbadas. O cheiro de álcool começava a impregnar o lugar, assim como o chão ficava grudando em suas botas e aquilo foi fazendo-a querer sair dali. Assim que pôs os pés para fora, sentiu-se voltando a respirar. O que era estranho já que não lembrava de ter prendido.

- Nossa... acho que eu não agüentaria ficar por mais tempo lá dentro. – comentou com Inuyasha, enquanto eles andavam rumo ao carro.

- Se... Importa de não falar...? Tem que me acostumar com o ambiente sem mús...

Foi muito rápido. Kagome se soltou de Inuyasha e correu para a beira do estacionamento como se pressentisse. Um carro e um vulto. Depois, ela só pôde ver o mesmo carro, só que com seu capô amassado e esse mesmo vulto, um homem, caído ao chão.

- Kagome? O que fo...? - arregalou os olhos quando viu o cara estendido no chão. - Ah caralho!

Kagome continuou parada quando Inuyasha passou por ela desesperado assim como o homem do carro. Inuyasha via o pulso do homem enquanto o motorista ligava para a ambulância, inquieto.

Nenhum dos dois pareceu ter notado a outra moça ali. Estendida de frente para o homem com uma foice na mão.

Ela era bela. Toda de preto e com aquela capa, parecia alguma personagem de filme ou história em quadrinhos. Seus cabelos, por mais vento que existisse no local, permaneciam intactos. Ela não tocava o homem a sua frente. Só fixava os olhos. E isso parecia deixar o homem ali ainda pior.

Pendeu a cabeça para o lado. Ela havia cortado o cara e uma bola fluorescente saiu dele indo para dentro da foice. Tinha vontade de perguntar o que a mulher estava fazendo, mas algo dizia que ela sabia.

- Você consegue me ver? – ela perguntou sem encará-la.

Se assustou instantaneamente. Como ela poderia saber disso? Ela sequer olhava para trás!

- Sim. – tentou manter a voz firme, mesmo sabendo que estava falhando de alguma forma.

- Não era para ver... – quando ela se virou com aquele sorriso macabro e os olhos chocolates parecendo negros, Kagome teve uma sensação estranha, não de susto... Mas de... Dejá vu? Ela lembrava aquele homem! Que aparecia em seus sonhos.

- Você... você... me lembra aquele homem... – Kagome se ajoelhou de uma forma que ficasse a mesma altura da mulher. – O emprego... – sussurrou.

- Ele se foi... – sentiu como se tivesse acordado depois de escutar a voz de Inuyasha. Procurou pela moça dos cabelos chocolate, mas só viu um buraco se fechar no meio do ar. – Kagome... Está tudo bem com você?

Ela permaneceu parada olhando agora para o espaço vazio onde a moça de olhos castanhos penetrantes estava. O choque era tamanho que não mexia sequer suas pálpebras.

- Káh...? - chamou-a de novo. Droga... Ela não precisava presenciar esse tipo de coisa. Um cara atropelado.

- Ahh... – parecia ter voltado a realidade e olhou para Inuyasha. – Ele está morto. O coração... parou. – murmurou.

- Está tudo bem Ka... Não precisa ficar assim... – passou os braços pelos ombros dela. Tinha traumatizado a garota. Antes não a tivesse trazido par para boate.

- Eu sei, mas... – resolveu, por um momento, não contar nada para Inuyasha. Afinal, não sabia ao certo o que era aquilo. Preferia não criar esperanças de uma recuperação. – Nada... – respirou fundo.

- Vamos embora... – andou com ela até o carro depois que viu a ambulância chegando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Heyy pessoas! Como vão?**

**Cara, dessa vez foi quase uma guerra pra ver quem respondia as reviews e quem falava com vocês! Hueahuhaeua xD E meu Deus! Quantas reviews! *--* Brigada meeesmo pelo carinho de vocês com as nossas fics! É bom saber que elas agradam de vez em quase nunca.. ú.u**

**E olha lá, olha lá! *aponta pro céu* É a minha animação pra volta às aulas fugindo! Alguém a pegue!! E não, não estou animada pra volta às aulas.. Não vai ter – quase – nada de bom esse ano.. Droga de escola nova! Tudo bem que ela é mais bonita e maior que a minha antiga (até o meu quarto poderia ser maior que a minha antiga o.o) mas... uai! Estamos toooodos com saudades da nossa querida matéria preferida! Física! o/ haueheuahuaheuhaehuae.. Por que essas coisas existem? u.u**

**Well, 'té mais ver, sô! Adoro 'ocês! (nossa, fiquei com um sotaque caipira agora no final)!**

**Bjundas! o/**

**Kaori-sann**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Manda-chan Satoru: Nya! Tu por aqui? Que bom...! Valeu pelos elogioss! E esse capítulo? Também tá maraa? Beijoo**

**Gege-ups: Nhaaaaaa! Sério? Ohhhhhhh! *.* O que é a inocência.... coitada, perdeu a memória... tu viu como ela tenta o Inu? Tadinho dele! Mas, pode deixar! Eu vou salvá-lo! \o| Pode dizer sempreeee...! Quanto mais elogio, melhor! É o combustível para postarmos mais rápido! (wee) Feliz aninhuu novo para você também! (ok... estamos em fevereiro já, mas... tá) Eu quero tooooodas essas coisinhas pimpantes e eu VOU cobrar! Kaopakkpokapkaskpoaps Beijokaa**

**Nane-chan: Sério? SÉRIO?? *faz carinha do gato de botas* Nhaiii! Que bom! Tu leu três vezes? Askopaskpskapokspokapoksa..! Ahh... nós é que agradecemos por você está acompanhandoo! Beiju**

**LeticiaM: Olááa... você por aqui?? Ahuahuahuaa.. Pois é... coitado, ele está se segurando lá e ela tirando a roupa. Coisa feia... Ahh... como sempre a Kikyo consegue estragar qualquer clima fofo. Argh! A Ka é uma sortuda cara. Ela não faz nada (ok... ela agarrou o Inuyasha) e já consegue tudo isso! \o/ Olha... ela tem perguntas? *aline tampa a boca* Não posso responde-las! Pelo menos não agora... espere.. e verá. Espere.. e verá! Muahmuahmuah! Beijooo**

**Agome chan: Temos um fã-clube? TEMOS UM FÃ-CLUBE? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pois é... eu queria sofrer assim também com eles dois do meu lado... hauhauhauahuauaua... Você gostou daquela parte? É muito fofa, né? Tudo o que ele faz por ela é fofo...! *.* Pois é... a Ká vai ter só mais um tempinho na casa... Izayoi não gosta muito dela =/. Mas, vamos providenciar um lugar legal, você vai ver. Você tem certeza que é o Naraku? Humm.... eu não teria tanta! *Aline tampa a boca de novo* Viu? VIU? TODO mundo quer capítulos grandes! E ela me manda parar de escrever! Ò.Ó Tu concorda comigo! (wee).. Bem.. será que o seu breve correspondeu ao nosso breve? Tsc tsc... eu tenho uma ligeira impressão que não...! hauahhauhauahua Kissus**

**Óptia: Uma fã! UMA FÃ! *pula da cadeira* *bate a cabeça e volta a digitar* Mesmo? Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Estamos ficando boas nisso. Palpites? Uhuuu! Quero saber... conte para nós! Adoramos os palpites dos leitores... isso faz com que possamos escrever com mais segurança e dedicação e que vocês certamente irão gostar. Obrigada por estar lendoo! Beijão ps: PSAKAOPKSKAPOSKOAKPOSKAPOSKAPSKPOAKPOAOP... EU RI MUITO! A ka tá muito sapequinha para alguém que perdeu a memória... vamos ver o que ela vai fazer... *MUSIQUINHA DE SUSPENSE***

**Amuhh vocês!**

**Aline Higurashi**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Doce Crepúsculo**

"**Crepúsculo: A decadência; o declínio de qualquer um. Então... por que será que é tão doce?"**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 4**

_**Estava em um lugar diferente desta vez. Era um quarto, escuro por causa das cortinas estarem fechadas. Uma senhora dormia profundamente ao lado de outro senhor. Deviam ser um casal. A noite era fria, deduziu isso pelo fato de estarem os dois cobertos com um edredom grosso. Chegou mais perto deles sem saber bem o porquê e então algo se transformou na sua mão. **_

**OoOoO**

Desta vez não fora um sonho. Ela nem estava dormindo. Foi uma visão. Sentada na cama, Kagome abriu os olhos abruptamente. O que estava acontecendo ali? Primeiro, aquele homem. Depois, aquela mulher igual ao homem. Agora, ela se viu IGUAL a eles! Tinha que existir alguma explicação.

Piscou os olhos. Era tão confuso.. Perdeu na memória quando outra veio por cima. Uma garotinho um pouco mais alto que ela, os cabelos curtos pediam entre castanho e louro, os olhos escuros sorriam para ela assim como a boca.

"_**Pepinos fazem bem a pele!"**_

O quê? Espera aí... Quem era aquele que aparec... Oh-oh! Ela já teve um namorado! Bem novo, é claro, mas ela já TEVE! Ela se lembrou o que era namorado. Afinal, nem mesmo isso sabia. Colocou a mão na boca, quando se lembrou de alguns dias passados e de seus gestos nesses dias.

TADINHO DO INUYASHA!

Virou a cabeça quando ele entrou pelo quarto. Já de pijama, preparava-se para montar a muralha de colchão.

- Inuyasha..! – ela o agarrou pelos braços, o que fez com que o colchão caísse ao chão. O puxou até o seu lado da cama. Se sentou e ele também – Me desculpa! – murmurou fitando os olhos dele.

- Hein!?

- É... me desculpa. Eu... eu... eu não tinha idéia do que eu estava fazendo. – começou a fazer gestos com as mãos. – Eu te agarrando e te beijando e pior... TIRANDO A MINHA ROUPA NA SUA FRENTE!

- Ah tá.. Isso..! - franziu o cenho. Chega de cenas constrangedoras. - Tudo bem.. Foram boas visões..

- Ahh... que bom que você me desc.. – ela arregalou os olhos para ele. – O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – Kagome já estava se preparando para dar boas bofetadas nele.

- E..! – acrescentou antes de tomar a maior surra da sua vida. – Eu gosto de ficar perto de você..

- É? – pendeu sua cabeça para o lado. A sua mão não estava em um punho tão forte como antes.

- É.. - ok. Não pensou que fosse soltar uma coisa dessas. - Eu gosto de você... – o braço dela foi abaixando. - Tive as melhores sensações que alguém já poderia ter sentido na vida.

Agora sua mão tinha caído por completo na cama. Completamente sem forças para um tapa, ela fez a única coisa que deveria ter feito desde o início. Puxou o rosto dele e encostou sua boca com a dela. A melhor sensação da vida, não só dele, como dos dois.

- Eu jurava que você ia me bater.. – disse por cima dos lábios dela.

- Eu realmente estava me preparando para isso. – murmurou com um sorriso singelo, ainda sem se afastar dele.

- Bobona..! – meio congelada por um instante, sentiu as bochechas corarem quando ele a abraçou. Que droga..! Que coisa infantil!

Resolveu encostar suas bochechas coradas no ombro dele. E seu nariz ficou ali passeando no pescoço sentindo o aroma dele.

- Você se assustou?

- Me assustei? – não entendeu bem o que ele queria dizer.

- Quando a gente estava saindo da boate.. – ficou com receio de terminar a frase.

- Ahh... sim. Eu só... me impressionei. Só isso. – não queria falar sobre suas visões e a mulher que tinha visto. Era melhor não. Pelo menos por enquanto. – Eu meio que me lembrei do meu acidente. – desencostou dele, agora olhando para seu rosto.

- Uhm.. – fez uma careta quando percebeu que estava sem assunto. – Vou deixar você dormir.

- Só se você ficar aqui do meu lado. – sorriu de leve. – É claro... se você não se incomodar. – olhou para baixo. Parecia que a Kagome envergonhada tinha voltado. Aquela de antes era bem melhor. Iria tentar imitá-la.

- Você sempre dormiu no mesmo quarto que eu. - pegou o colchão, mas ele voltou para o chão quando Kagome o fez soltá-lo.

- Eu não quero mais o colchão. – piscou um pouco. – Eu queria mesmo que você dormisse ao meu lado. – pegou os braços dele e colocou em volta de seu corpo. – Com os seus braços assim, envolta de mim. – aquela Kagome antiga ainda estava ali.

- Ahm..

- Que foi? – pendeu a cabeça.

- Nada..

- Mesmo? – ficou preocupada de repente. – Tudo bem Inuyasha... pode colocar o colchão.

- Não..É que ia ser.. diferente.. – por que ele não podia agir como uma pessoa normal e pensar antes de falar? – Eu ia ter a cama toda de novo.

Ela só riu. Como ele parecia apenas um menino, às vezes.

- E você quer ter a cama toda de novo? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- A-ahn não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

- Tudo bem... você quer a cama toda. Eu não me importo de eu não ser a causa da sua escolha. – ela foi tirando os braços de Inuyasha da sua cintura.

- Não, não! Eu quis dizer que ia ter mais espaço! – sentou na cama. Ela o olhava em pé e de braços cruzados. – O colchão é muito largo.

- Você está sem graça... – ela o empurrou um pouco para poder ficar ajoelhada na cama, ainda em frente para ele. – Sabia que eu gostei do meu apelido?

- Ahn?

- Você... hoje... – ela falava pausadamente. - Me chamou de Ká!

- Ahn.. Foi um apelido idiota. – franzi o cenho. – eu inventei na hora.

Deitou na cama para que ela não visse sua cara de idiota. Não foi um apelido que ele tinha inventado na hora. Às vezes ele passava horas antes de dormir pensando em um jeito de chamá-la no dia em que ela fosse _sua_. É.. Agora ele vinha com essas idéias de possessividade.

Ouviu a risada dela e fez um bico. Logo depois, ela apareceu deitada a sua frente.

- Eu adorei. – ela disse. – E eu adoro ainda mais você com esse rosto de menininho inocente. – ela se lembrou e resolveu falar. – Como se você não tivesse se aproveitado de mim enquanto eu achava que era uma menininha de 10 anos!

- Como é que é!? - indignou-se.

- É isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu sim... – riu. Só queria ver a reação dele.

- Você..! Você! – estreitou os olhos para ela e ela riu de novo. – Resolveu implicar comigo agora?

- Não... eu só queria ver a sua reação. – riu. – Mas que é verdade, é sim. – balançou a cabeça concordando com ela mesma.

- Mentira! Que mentira!

- Não... não é não! – balançou o dedo negando na frente dele. – Eu sei como você me olhava. Estou acabando de me lembrar do dia do jantar... – riu com a cara dele.

- Não foi como se eu tivesse me aproveitado de você! – emburrou. Se quisesse, ele podia ter feito muito mais!

- Tudo bem... eu acredito que você se segurou para não me agarrar. Eu acho... – soltou uma risada.

- VOCÊ que ME agarrava com aquela historinha de "posso te pedir uma coisa?" – imitou a voz dela piscando exageradamente os olhos.

- OK...! – levantou os braços. – Pode ficar tranqüilo, porque eu não vou mais pedir nenhuma coisa! – se deitou totalmente.

- Duvido..!

- Duvida é? – se sentou novamente e cruzou os braços, erguendo seu olhar para cima dele.

- Tenho certeza.. - levantou as sobrancelhas a desafiando. Ela não podia mudar do dia pra noite.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que quem vai pedir abraços ou qualquer outra coisa não vai ser eu, mas sim você. – sorriu triunfante.

- Há..! - riu sarcástico. - Boa noite! – cruzou os braços fazendo-os de travesseiro para a cabeça e virou para lado deitando só em um deles..

Aquilo estava cheirando a aposta e com certeza, não era ele que ia dar o braço a torcer. Não mesmo. Ele tinha como controlar a vontade de dar abraços uma fez que fazia isso toda hora. Toda hora que ela não pedia.

Kagome observou o gesto dele e também se deitou de costas. Só que tinha virado um jogo. E ela tinha de ganhar. Precisava bolar planos. Deixar os nervos de Inuyasha a flor da pele. E ela sabia muito bem como poderia fazer isso.

**OoOoO**

_**- Ai, como é cansativo achar você.. – não se surpreendeu quando o homem dos olhos negros azulados apareceu novamente em seus sonhos. **_

_**- Achar? – ficou confusa, mas resolveu não se importar tanto com isso. Havia coisas mais importantes para se discutir. – Quem era aquela mulher igual a você?**_

_**- Mulher igual a mim?**_

_**- Sim... igual a você. Vestindo as mesmas roupas... a mesma voz calma, mas assustadora. – ergueu os olhos o encarando. Não tinha mais aquela cabeça de menina de antes. Já sabia que tinha perguntas que deveriam ser respondidas. **_

_**- Você é lenta.. - ele suspirou e Kagome estreitou os olhos. Como assim lenta? Ela era rápida! Lembrou de mais da metade da vida em poucos dias! ... Com a ajuda dele.**_

_**- Lenta? Você... – apontou para ele. - ...e aquela outra mulher são muito estranhos. Emprego? E... o que foi aquilo que ela fez com aquele homem?**_

_**- Caramba! Estou surpreso! - e ele realmente parecia. - você realmente não se importou nem um pouco com a sua primeira vez!!**_

_**- Primeira vez? Primeira vez de qu... – mas sua voz ficou ao vento quando de repente tudo sumiu ao seu redor e só a escuridão lhe acompanhou de volta.**_

**OoOoO**

Acordou um pouco mais cedo que o normal um pouco ofegante. Engraçado é que aquilo não era um pesadelo ou algo do gênero. Ela nem se assustava. Será que só a voz do homem a fazia sentir-se assim? Com medo? A hipótese de ser igual a eles passou pela sua cabeça, mas logo foi embora. Era impossível. Olhou para o lado e viu que Inuyasha ainda estava dormindo. Era a segunda vez que presenciava isso em nove dias.

Estava tão tranqüilo. Como queria poder passar seus dedos em seu rosto e começar seu joguinho. E quem disse que não poderia? Aproveitou que ele estava virado para ela e então, como sempre fazia para deixá-lo arrepiado, seus dedos passearam dos ombros até o pescoço e de lá para o queixo. Ele franziu o cenho.

- Você está mesmo levando isso a sério? – Kagome não tinha entendido aquilo como uma pergunta.

- Levando o que a sério? – ergueu a sobrancelha. Agora seus dedos passeavam nas bochechas e no nariz de Inuyasha.

- Eu disse que você não ia conseguir ficar sem me pedir nada. – ele continuava de olhos fechados apesar de saber que ela não iria acreditar que ele estava dormindo.

- Pois eu consigo sim... não te pedi nada até agora. – olhou para ele. – Pedi?

- O dia mal começou! - riu e abriu os olhos.

- Eu sei... mas eu não pedi. – sorriu e retirou sua mão do rosto dele. Pelo visto iria ser mais difícil do que pensava. – Você não tem que ir trabalhar? – se afastou dele.

- Hoje é domingo. Eu não vou trabalhar. Não comece a me empurrar!

- Ok... eu não sabia. – virou-se para cima e ficou fitando o teto. – Acho que essa semana eu vou embora... não é?

-... – suspirou. Seu pai não iria conseguir manter Kagome dentro de casa pro muito tempo. Se Kagome ficasse mais, sua mãe ia embora e ficou bem explícito quando Izayoi gritou essa parte.

- Sabe... foi muito bom ficar aqui. Acho que eu nunca fui tratada tão bem. Por mais que eu não me lembre de muita coisa do passado. – sorriu leve. – Eu não vou me esquecer desta semana que passou tão fácil.

- basta só você virar a esquina e tropeçar.

- Engraçado... – virou sua cabeça e o olhou. – Só que aí ninguém iria me socorrer, e provavelmente eu iria morar no parque da cidade. – ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Vamos tomar café. Vou levar voe ao boliche hoje. - levantou-se da cama passando a mão nos cabelos para tentar ajeitá-lo. Não estava nem um pouco afim de penteá-los.

- Se você diz... – deu de ombros, retirando o lençol de cima de si. Levantou e se espreguiçou largamente.

Os dois desceram as escadas em silêncio. Uma seção de bom dia's começou quando chegaram na mesa do café. Era quase raro ver todos reunidos em uma só mesa. Kagome que passou pouco tempo ali sabia muito bem o quanto Izayoi detestava ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela. Pra falar a verdade, não sabia como ainda não tinha sido chutada de lá. Sentou-se do lado de Inuyasha vendo a quantidade de coisas que ele pegava em tão pouco tempo.

- 'dia.

- Bom dia... – Kagome acompanhou Inuyasha atrás, sendo acompanhada pelos olhos não contentes de Izayoi.

- Bom dia meninos. – ao contrário de Izayoi, Inu no Taisho estava bem feliz. Sorriu para os dois. – E então... planos para esse dia lindo de hoje?

- Está ameaçando a chover. – Seshoumaru lembrou rolando os olhos. Para Inu no Taishou parecia que todos os dias eram bonitos.

- Ah sim, verdade. – o pai concordou.

- Vou levá-la ao boliche.

- Ótimo, ótimo. – limpou discretamente a boca com um guardanapo. – Já foi a um boliche Kagome?

- Bom... se eu fui, não me lembro. – sorriu sem graça. – Mas eu aposto que é muito divertido. – tentou reverter a situação dando mais um sorriso. O que a deixava mais sem graça era Izayoi. O que será que ela tinha feito para ela? E o pior, o que o Sesshoumaru sabia?

- Ótimo, ótimo. – limpou discretamente a boca com um guardanapo. – Já foi a um boliche Kagome?

- Bom... se eu fui, não me lembro. – sorriu sem graça. – Mas eu aposto que é muito divertido. – tentou reverter a situação dando mais um sorriso. O que a deixava mais sem graça era Izayoi. O que será que ela tinha feito para ela? E o pior, o que o Sesshoumaru sabia?

- Mas você é rápida! Vai lembrar..! – passava seriamente em começar a chamar Inu no Taishou de Senhor Sorriso.

- A gente vai almoçar lá. – Inuyasha parou de comer. – Eu quero ver como ficou a praça de alimentação. Ela estava em reforma da última vez.

- Façam isso mesmo! A Kagome precisa se divertir. – Inu no Taisho pegou mais uma torrada da cesta.

- Não sei como ela irá conseguir essa proeza com o Inuyasha perto. – Sesshoumaru se levantou da mesa. – Vou ao escritório ler alguns processos. – passou por Kagome dando um pequeno sorriso que só ela viu. Bem... ela e Inuyasha que fez uma carranca.

- Feh! Idiota!

- Inu, sem xingamentos na mesa! – era a primeira vez que Izayoi se pronunciava depois da chegada de Kagome.

- Eu também já vou indo. – Inu no Taisho se levantou. – Kagome... será que posso dar uma palavrinha com você?

- É claro... – ela se levantou também e o seguiu para a sala de estar.

Os dois foram até a sala e Kagome sentou no sofá apesar de Inu no taishou não fazer o mesmo. Ele parecia meio desconfortável e tentava esconder isso. Pelo visto, era alguma coisa séria.

- Você.. Nem sei como perguntar isso.

- Bem... Inu no Taisho. – se lembrou do dia em que ele pediu para chamá-lo assim. – Se for por essa semana eu ter de ir embora... bem... eu vou procurar amanhã mesmo algum abrigo. Orfanato... não sei como se chama.

- Não, não! Nada de orfanato! Eu pensei.. Se você não podia morar em um apartamentinho; estou vendo até um.

- Ahh... – Kagome ergueu a cabeça. – Mesmo? – seus olhos brilharam.

- Sim claro! - sorriu. - Mas preciso que você venha aqui, uma duas ou três vezes pro semana, se não quatro!

- Mais é claro que eu venho! – sorriu. – Se não for incomodo, claro.

- Eu preciso ver seus pontos.. Mas bem, eu vi um, meio pequ.. - ele olhou para o relógio sem querer e arregalou os olhos. - Estou atrasado. Se importa de conversarmos isso mais tarde?

- Não... não me importo mesmo. Fico muito contente com a notícia. – ela se levantou do sofá dando um abraço em Inu no Taisho. – Eu nem sei como agradecer ao senhor. Ahh... – ela só soltou depressa. – Desculpe. Está atrasado.

- Até de noite..! - ele se virou e caminhou até a porta.

- Até... – balançou a mão contente como uma menina. Se sentou novamente como se estivesse nas nuvens. Um apartamento só para ela sem os olhares inquisidores de Izayoi! Uma cama só para ela! Só para ela..?

- E ai? – alguém se jogou do seu lado.

Ela se virou e deu de cara com um Inuyasha contente. Provavelmente pela comida.

- Eu vou embora essa semana mesmo. – ela murmurou. – Vou para um apartamento com um amigo de seu pai. – ficou séria só para ver a reação dele.

- Uhm... - Kagome prendeu o riso mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele não parecia ter notado. - Mas e os seus pont.. Que amigo?!

- Um amigo dele... Ele disse que ele é jovem e bonito. Vai ser uma boa companhia. – abaixou ainda mais o rosto. Não iria agüentar por muito tempo.

- Como assim?! Meu pai só conhece velhos! Kagome!

- Desculpe... não agüentei. – segurou a mão dele e a elevou até seu rosto. – Sua mão é quente. – ela murmurou.

- Eu sou quente..!

- É mesmo. – permaneceu com a mão dele em seu rosto. Ela havia soltado, mas ele a manteve ali. – Eu estou me sentindo tão fria desde que acordei depois do acidente. É bem estranho.

- Às vezes é estranho.. É como se você fosse.. Sei lá! Meio transparente!

- Imagine eu que me sinto transparente. – ela, que tinha fechado os olhos sentindo o toque de Inuyasha, os abriu novamente. – É como se eu precisasse de alguém para me dizer que eu ainda estou aqui. Que eu não sou invisível.

- Você não é transparente! Eu consegui te ver..!

- Obrigada por me enxergar. – sorriu.

- É fácil te enxergar.. – sorriu de volta e retirou a mão de seu rosto. – Você tem casaco?

- Eu vi um sobretudo dentro das sacolas que o seu pai me deu. Serve?

- Não.. Vai esquentar demais porque não está tãão frio. Ia ficar esquisito.

- Eu vi um casaquinho branco de lã.... – pendeu a cabeça. – Acho que é tudo.

- Uhm.. Tá serve..

- Ok... vou tomar banho. – deu um beijo no rosto do hanyou e subiu correndo as escadas.

**OoOoO**

Provavelmente, já havia ido milhares de vezes para o shopping. Só a lembrança do seu ex-namorado traziam várias idas ao shopping. E relembrou porque gostava. Era um lugar de coisas animadas. Gostava da mão do Inuyasha segurando a sua no ar condicionada.

- Já está com fome?

- Não... – sorriu para ele. Pessoas passavam sorrindo por motivo algum. Havia tantas lojas convidativas para entrar, que ela ficou deslumbrada.

- Então vamos passar no boliche para ver se você lembra de alguma coisa! Depois de comer, nós jogamos!

- Tudo bem... – Inuyasha arrastou Kagome para o segundo andar até uma entrada com uma escada grande.

- Você parece gostar de lugares animados porque fica mais agitada conforme lembra de alguma coisa.. De repente.. Aqui você lembre de algumas!

- Eu espero MUITO isso. – subiram as escadas e logo portas de vidro estavam em frente a eles. Inuyasha empurrou uma e Kagome deu de cara com muitas pistas. Pelo menos ela achava que eram pistas.

Uma música enchia o ambiente iluminado. Cheio de pistas, sofás em L as separavam. Telas em cima delas pareciam marcar os pontos. Fraquinho, fraquinho, vinho o cheiro de pizza no ar frio do ar condicionado. Kagome percebeu que todos usavam os mesmos tênis e olhou a sua sandália. Não ia poder jogar boliche.

- Eu não estou de tênis. Você não me disse nada. Não vou poder jogar... – disse confusa.

- Claro que não sua boba.. A gente vai lá e pega o tênis! – riu.

- Ahh... sim. – sorriu sem graça. Só falava besteira. Seguiu Inuyasha até uma espécie de balcão grande. Desatenta as cosias que Inuyasha falava com a moça, olhava em volta doida pra jogar. Devia ser bem fácil! Era só jogar aquela bola!

- Quanto você calça Ká?

- 35..

- Então um 42 e um 35?

- É. – olhou a menina do seu lado enquanto a balconista pegava os tênis.

- O que foi? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas. – Tem alguma coisa estranha comigo?

- Eu gosto dos seus olhos.. – sorriu.

- Obrigada. – abriu um sorriso grande. – Eu gosto muito dos seus também... são tão diferentes.

- Uhm.. – franziu o cenho. - Não gosto deles..

- É porque você não pode enxergá-los como eu. Eles são sérios... – se aproximou mais analisando. – Mas às vezes... são tão brilhantes. Acho que quando alguma coisa especial acontece, eles ficam assim.

- Ahn.. Estava falando da cor.. Eu queria que eles fossem verdes.. – deu de ombros. – Mas não ia ficar bem em mim.

- Qualquer cor iria ficar bem em você. Mas o dourado... é muito, muito mais bonito. Fica... com um ar de... – não sabia nenhuma palavra. Olhou ao redor pra ver alguma palavra que achava bonita e viu um outdoor. "To seduce 212 Sexy 212 Sexy man - By Carolina Herrera" - ...ar de sexy!- e sorriu retornando a vê-lo.

- O-oi?

- O quê? Isso foi um elogio... – pelo menos ela esperava que fosse.

- ahn.. Kagome..Ahn.. – a mulher voltou e entregou os sapatos. - Tá.. Esquece.. Vamos!

- Tudo bem. – sorridente como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um pirulito, seguiu Inuyasha que se sentou em um sofá para calçar os tênis.

- Não deixe a bola cair nos pés; machuca. - Terminou de calçar e levantou. - São mais pesadas do que parecem. - balançou a cabeça concordando. – Terminou?

- Encaixar a mão aí... mas ela cabe toda nesses três furinhos? – fez um bico encostando na bola. Colocou três dedos lá dentro.

- O dedão, o dedo do meio e o do lado dele.

- Ok... – Kagome empolgada andou com cuidado até a frente da pista. Se preparou e jogou a bola. Ela deslizou e deslizou e nem sequer passou perto de um pino. Isso porque ela vou para a pista ao lado. – Opa!

- Você tem que jogar rente ao chão. Pegue outra bola..

Kagome fez o que ele mandou, só que desta vez ela ficou paradinha em frente a pista. Respirou fundo. E jogou. Bem... desta vez a bola pelo menos se manteve na pista dela. Quer dizer, na canaleta dela.

- Tudo bem... eu desisto! – ergueu as mãos.

- Ah não! Você mal jogou! – pegou outra bola. – Segura.

- Eu não vou conseguir. – segurou a bola com má vontade, além do bico que tinha se formado.

- Vai sim.. – abraçou-a por trás, segundo seu pulso. – Olha.. - começou a balançar o pulso da menina para frente e para trás. – Você olha para os pinos e deixa o braço bem em frente a eles.. E depois solta! – ela soltou a bola quando ouviu que ele disse 'solta'. Não derrubou todos, mas fez um spare!

- Nossa... – Kagome observou por alguns segundos os pinos que haviam caído. Ela tinha conseguido. Com Inuyasha. – Obrigada. – se virou dentro do abraço dele.

- Vai.. Tenta de novo. - sorriu para ela.

- Tá... – ela pegou uma bola e a segurou firme como ele a havia ensinado. Se preparou fixando seu olhar para os pinos. E jogou a bola.

Dois pinos.

- Melhorou!

- Dois pinos... – se sentou na cadeira que dava de frente para a pista.

- Ué..? Vai parar?

- Não... quero ver você jogar. – começou a bater a perna na cadeira.

- Ai não tem graça! Termina a sua jogada!

- Já vou terminar... – ela se arrastou até a última bola. Provavelmente iria acertar mais uma, só para a vida não ser tão injusta com ela. Fez todo aquele ritual que Inuyasha falou mais uma vez. A bola saiu de suas mãos de repente. E strike. Começou a pular. Só não ia gritar para não parecer tão maluca.

- Eu fiz um strike! Eu fiz! Fiz! – começou a dizer. Estava tão feliz. Com uma coisa tão simples.

_**Escuro. Uma senhora dormia profundamente ao lado de outro senhor. Deviam ser um casal. Ela se aproximou deles.**_

_**- Tudo bem.. Vai dar tudo certo... **_

Sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão após mais um pulo. E depois, tudo ficou escuro.

**OoOoO**

Enxergou tudo embaçado e depois a sua vista se acostumou com o escuro. Um pouco enjoada e meio tonta, voltou a fechar os olhos para ver se melhorava, mas só a tontura passou.

Alguma coisa a impedia de levantar o braço. Sentado no chão, Inuyasha estava com a cabeça apoiada na beirada da cama, ou seja, em cima de seu braço, dormindo. Olhou para o lado e viu Seshoumaru sentado em uma cadeira encarando-a. Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Seu corpo estava mole demais.

- Você quase matou o meu irmão. – ele entortou um lado da boca.

- Hum... – apertou com força os olhos. Nada fazia seu corpo voltar ao normal. Parecia uma Maria-mole. – O que... o que aconteceu? – murmurou. Sua voz falhava.

- Você desabou no chão enquanto comemorava.

- O boliche... – sussurrou. Se lembrou rapidamente de sua remota visão. E logo elevou suas mãos à cabeça. Não porque doía, mas porque aquelas lembranças doíam. Era uma verdade.

- Kagome..? – levantou a cabeça. – Já acordou? Tá tudo bem?

- Você dormiu hanyou.

- Está... – sua voz não passava confiança. Ela ainda transparecia fraqueza. – Só não sei o que aconteceu direito.

- Você desmaiou do nada! Não sabe o susto que me deu! Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que tinha acontecido, você não acordava de jeito nenhum!

- Desculpe. – piscou um pouco. Parecia que a moleza estava indo embora. Aos poucos, mas estava. – Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu. De repente, tudo ficou meio turvo e então escureceu.

- Mas você estava bem! E do nad..

- Inuyasha. Cale a boca e a deixe descansar.

-... – segurou um rosnado na garganta. Apesar de odiar Seshoumaru, ele estava certo.

- Não... está tudo bem, Sesshoumaru. Obrigada por ficar aqui cuidando de mim. – olhou dele, para Inuyasha. – E você também Inuyasha. Desculpe o transtorno.

- Você...! – se levantou estressado. Como ELA podia pedir desculpas para ELE? Se ELE não a tivesse levado pro shopping, ELA não teria desmaiado! – Arg! – bateu a porta do quarto e desceu pra sala.

- O que eu fiz? – ela se ergueu um pouco sem entender nada.

- Não foi culpa sua. Aquele hanyou é que é idiota.

- Não fala dele assim... eu devo ter feito alguma coisa. Eu juro que não queria ter apagado assim... só aconteceu. – respirou fundo.

- Ele É um idiota e isso é um fato. Agora, descanse. – as coisas que ele falava soavam sempre como ordem.

- Tudo bem... – mesmo não estando cansada, deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro. Observou o Youkai a olhar até que se acomodasse direito. – Obrigada.

- Se precisar de algo.. – parou meio segundo. – grite.

Não agüentou segurar e riu. Sesshoumaru poderia aparentar a frieza que fosse, mas ele era uma ótima pessoa.

- Pode deixar. – fungou. – Vou gritar muito alto se a minha voz permitir. Vai que alguém resolva me atacar no meio da noite.

Ele fechou o quarto e ela voltou a ficar sozinha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Nhaiiii lindas pessoas...! Estão todos bem?? Pois é... final de carnaval... final de feriado... final do descanço e dos dias para acordar tarde. Droga! Sabe... eu simplesmente ODEIO o carnaval. É sério *não me matem*. Jura que vocês gostam de ficar pulando no meio daquele povo suado e sem noção com as mesmas batidas daquelas músicas de axé? Ok... gosto todos tem o seu... e por favor! Não me batem.. shauhauahuhauhushausahu... Mas... tudo bem... pensem *se você for igual a mim e repugnar o carnaval* que ele serviu para postarmos** **nossas fics! \o/ Ok... podem gritar aleluia! hauahuauhauhauhauahuahuahuahuahu**

**Adoroo vocês pessoinhas! **

**Aline Higurashi**

**Resposta das Reviews:**

**Letícia: Oiie..! Atacando? O Inuyasha é praticamente a janta dela xD Opa! Perguntinhas que não posso responder.. Pelo menos, não agora heauhuaehuaehuae.. Mas 'ocê já vai saber, don't worry, be happy! *não to normal hoje* E Leli, você viu Death Note? *--* Ahhh.. Como eu amo o L!! Haeuhuaehuhaeuhuaehu, continue acompanhando lindia..! Tentaremos não demorar! Bjundas! Kaori-sann**

**Tainara C: Kagome de santa não tem nada! Huaehuhaeuhae ( e sabe como é... Idéia da Liine, essa menina perva kkkk³) E sobre a morte.. É, é.. deixemos o suspense xD Izayoi! Ela se tornou minha personagem preferida nessa fic justamente por causa disse. Ciumenta, chata e rude. Diferente das Izayois de sempre xD Afinal, não é todo dia que seu marido gostoso trás uma garota mil vezes mais nova que você pra morar na sua casa u.u' Bjokas!! Kaori-sann**

**Agome-chan: Seshy disse que não fala nada enquanto não estiver na presença de um advogado haeuhaeuhuae e nada de caps grandes! Mas, quem sabe, na próxima vez a gente não faz uma fic de um cap só? Kasokpasokaspokpasok, estoura o limite do FF xD Bjiins! Kaori-sann o/**

**Manda-chan Satoru: Claro que vem ao caso! Vamos fazer uma votação de quem quer fiar com amnésia e roubar o lugar da Ká! Eoool quelo!! \o/ E eu tenho um acordo: se você me deixar ficar com o Inuyasha, eu te deixo com o Seshy! u.u'' 'Brigada por acompanhaaaaar!! (wee) Bjuundas! Kaori-sann**

**Gege-ups: Medooo-ooo-ooonho, ká vê coisas do aléém! *Supernatural sei lá que horas na Warner Channel* (momento retardado, ignore) E eu sinto muitíssimo, mas você não quer o Inu tanto quanto eu quero!! \o/ I win! Ele é meeeeeeeeeeeeeuu! Haeuhueahuhaeuh, eu tenho que gostar de física! Vou fazer engenharia mecânica! ú.u Mas de uma coisa eu sei, o cara que inventou a física tinha um problema só: falta de mulhé! Kasposkapoksapokaspkopokas Mas eu não tenho mais educação física! Eles querem me deixar gorda! O.o Tá, chega de escola! É carnaval!! Vamos aproveitar! xD Bjuundas! Kaori-sann**


End file.
